


Disruptor

by SukiKiuro



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: After Iron Fist, Alternate Universe, Before The Defenders, Comedy and Seriousness, Fights, It Gets Better, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Story Arc, Violence, geek references, original romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiKiuro/pseuds/SukiKiuro
Summary: Mark Williams, working under the guidance of his boss, is one of the psychologists working at Rand Enterprises. After weeks and weeks of headaches and migraines he finally gets rid of them but when everything was getting better, he gets involved in the worst way possible with one of the most ancient and evil organizations ever created. Struggling with tasks assigned to him, he has to balance love and friendship as well as trying to survive in a death game in which he has to learn about himself and his new found powers. Will he prevail and manage to save everyone or will he succumb to the organization's endless power?The first chapter happens in between the events of Iron Fist but after that it occurs days later after the end of Iron Fist. It's heavily based on an original story and its characters but there are interactions with other cast such as Danny Rand, Claire Temple and so on. Intention is finishing this one and then start The Defenders story branch with all the cast.





	1. Way of Life

When you live in New York, you have to be brave, you have to disguise yourself as another person in order to survive. At least when you are as peculiar as someone who speaks to themselves in the middle of the street. His life was going through a dark tunnel of uneasiness and new challenges and the light was nowhere to be seen. But the darkness lurking on the weak and innocent was getting stronger. A darkness so dangerous that you don’t know where it comes from until the bitter end.

Most of the people in the city only care about the superficial aspects of their own lives, not caring about hidden secrets and global conspiracies. It’s not a critic, not at all. They choose to live their life however they want. But there are events, situations and experiences which mold you into a new shape, a new perspective. The dilemma comes when you have to choose to ignore the new views for the security of the already known or to place yourself in the middle of the wild lands, risking life and soul in order to uncover the truth.

This could have happened to anyone. Anyone who has lived the same exact experiences that Mark Williams has seen and suffered firsthand. But It would be a lie. Even though the potential of humanity is endless, there are moments of life in which the Universe put a certain individual in the beginning of a dangerous and perilous journey. It’s not a pity. It is not a burden. And you could say that, in perspective, it is a great reveal. 

But for him was chaos. The chaos enveloping everything known and unknown to mankind in a sea of blood, life and death.

He is not meant to be a hero. Heroes are what they are because other people say they are when they look at their good deeds. It’s fine that there are Heroes with capital letters, but the world needs also heroes that do little things. A smile on the street can cheer up the unexpected bystander. Manners when you speak to someone may light their lives a bit. Hearing at the moments of crisis can be the salvation for the tortured soul.

And that’s the only hero he achieves to be. The regular and ordinary person that tries to do good in this world. It takes only one individual to change history.

That’s how Mark Williams sees his life and the Universe as a whole. There are many aspects to this, as with everything in life, but that’s the basics.

In an apartment in a third floor, Mark Williams was struggling with getting off his bed as the alarm went off. He punched the alarm with laziness as he fell off the bed.

“Auch” That was the usual word he says every day. A tremendous headache was accompanying him for the past few weeks for unknown reasons. He isn’t prone to illness, on the contrary, he was usually very healthy but this headache always comes the moment he wakes up until later on the afternoon.

After a fast shower he grabbed a deep blue t-shirt, brown jacket and denims alongside blue trainers. One look at the mirror to notice the messy hear from the bed. Always the same problem. He took the comb and started combing until it was decent at least. A 23 year old man who looked much younger than anyone would ever say at first glance. Roundish face, dark and short hair. Medium to big eyes and big ears. His brown eyes scanned the sink for his toothbrush and started brushing. Who would have thought that this man was going to work as a psychologist? He was currently working over the mantle of Sarah Porter, a well-known psychologist expert on third generation therapies. 

He prepared some orange juice and some toasts as he looked from time to time to the newspaper that was on the table. At the front page was the photograph of the CEO of Rand Enterprises with the headline: Danny Rand returns from the Dead to take care of his company.

“Seriously…” He grunted as he unleashed a butter wave on the toasts, sitting on the chair with his breakfast done as he glared at the newspaper with a strange look.

“It must be horrible to have survived a plane crash when your parent’s didn’t make it…” He whispered as he took a bite of the toast. In his line of work, tragedies like those are very rare. People often have clinical mental problems or they have dilemmas or they even come without knowing their problems. But something of that magnitude? Oh boy. Of course he didn’t like the idea of treating someone who has been through that, but the reason behind that was that doing therapy to a person just for the excitement to be challenged by such backstory is egoistical and deserves a severe moral judgment.

He finished his food, put the dishes on the sink and left his apartment with his bag on the shoulder. It was a rainy day and after locking the door he had to open up to get his umbrella. Fortunately for him, his workplace is at walking distance, 5 or 6 blocks away from his home. Living in a quite decent neighbor, it is very weird to see a crime unlike in Hell’s Kitchen. That’s why he thanked the opportunity his college gave him for his capacities to work under Sarah.

Walking through the streets he sees the owner of the grocery shop, the hot dog guy, the older Asian lady throwing bread at the birds… Mark sometimes wonder what would his life be in another part of the city. This couldn’t be more idyllic.

He opened the door of the crystal building and greeted the guy in the reception. Sarah’s workplace was in a company building. Rand Enterprises to be precise. Even though she mainly works with the people of the company, they let her attend to private clients that have no relationship with the company itself. He pushed the button of the elevator and waited for it to open and, once inside, pushed the 34 floor. As the door was closing, a hand stopped the doors and opened to the new visitor.

“Made it in time” Mark jumped at the sight of the owner of Rand Enterprises.

“G-Good morning Mr. Rand” He greeted his superior looking at the wall of the elevator, avoiding eye contact with him. A young man with brown, curly hair and beard. And by young it means mid 20s. His family has been running this company since they founded it and now that he is back in New York, he is the one in charge. He has a long way to go.

“Good morning Mr…?” He asked in a subtle way. Mark blushed as he stood in place looking elsewhere.

“Williams, sir” With curiosity satisfied, they waited for the elevator to take them to the upper floors without exchanging more pleasantries or trivial topics such as the weather and the news. Mark risked a peek and saw that Mr. Rand was a bit anxious for something. Moving his hands on his back. It was floor 30… Could he have the guts?

“Excuse Mr. Rand…” He looked at him and they exchanged stares. For a couple of seconds Mark couldn’t say a thing.

“… If you need any help… I can lend an ear” At first Mr. Rand looked at his talker perplexed but his features soften.

“Thanks Mr. Williams” And then the floor 34 was reached. Mark left the elevator and turn around.

“I hope you have a good day sir” He managed to say before the door closed. He let a sigh come out of his mouth as he walked the corridor towards Sarah’s office.

“Good morning Sarah” He greeted seeing his boss on her desk looking at some tests she was holding.

“Good morning Mark. Do you still have headaches?” She asked with a caring tone.

“Yeah, it’s not fun to have a 24/7 drill into your skull” She chuckled as she was writing something on a piece of paper.

“This should sound a bit off, coming from me at least, but did you consider it might be somatomorphic?” He looked at his mentor with a weird looking face.

“No I didn’t… why should I consider that?” Mark went to his desk on the other side of the room. It was apart from the rest of the furniture due to being a mere observer in the therapies. It’s best for the client not to feel the presence of the observer even though they know he is there taking notes.

“I’m a firmly believer of the idea of the body that tries to give messages by giving pain signals to the part of the body that has something to do with the problem” His coworker rose his eyebrow as he grabbed his notebook and pen, sitting on his chair. Hearing her talking about it reminded him about how many times he went to the doctor and he was only rewarded with painkillers…

“I can’t say it’s not a way to see it but… I have my doubts” She got up and stood next to Mark’s desk, leaving a note next to his hand.

“This man could help you with that. He is a martial arts teacher but learning and practicing these kind of things are known to have a positive effect on both mind and body. It’s worth a try right?” Mark grabbed the note and read it. Bakuto. Is that an anime reference or what?

“Maybe, but who has time?” Sarah was going to argue but someone knocked at the door before a secretary came in.

“Excuse me Mrs. Porter, but your first client has arrived”

“Thank you Clarissa” The secretary left the door open before leaving. Mark and Sarah exchanged stares before she went to the door to greet the client.

His job was really to learn how psychologists work in real work. Theory applied to the test. Sometimes Sarah would ask for Mark’s opinion on the subject or the way to deal with the therapy to evaluate how his critic view is developing. What you learn first is that the client comes in a defensive stance and that you have to take his defenses before they expose their real problems.

It was a busy morning but after lunch their work was done. They had a flexible schedule due to the importance of appointments. Nobody can come there without an appointment. So when all of them are finished, they can have the luxury of free time until their legal work time is completed. At this time, teacher and student go separate ways.

For what Mark knows, Sarah goes to visit some friends at one of the lower floors. As for him, Mark was already at the phone.

“Hey Jen!” He said in a cheerful voice.

“Marky! What’s up?”

“Want to grab a coffee at the usual?”

“See you in 15 minutes” She hanged up. He has known Jennifer since middle school. They were best friends alongside Morgan. They separated ways at college but they still maintained communication even after they started working.

Jennifer Sanders was an excellent prosecutor. She managed to put in prison some wanted criminals without breaking a sweat and she is a lovable and caring person. On the streets she is kind, funny and friendly and on the courtroom she is a beast that won’t flinch at the sight of problems.

They always meet up in a cafeteria that is at the same distance from the two workplaces. The best part is that they counted the number of steps taken to go there and it was the same number.

Mark entered and sat down on the usual spot waiting for Jennifer to come up. He ordered some chocolate milk and coffee for his friend and at the same time the waitress was serving it Jennifer appeared through the door. A dark, long haired lady in her mid 20s. She appeared a bit mature for her age but still had some features that depicted her youth. A bit long face with medium sized eyes. Her light brown eyes looking directly at his friend, drawing a smile on her face. Her garment was a white shirt with a black blazer in combination with black trousers.

“How is it going Marky?” She asked as she thanked the waitress for the coffee and took a seat.

“It could be worse” He answered expecting his friend to fin-

“It could be raining” Exactly. That’s her Jen.

“I’m fine. Heads still pounding but I’m surviving.” He took a sip of his chocolate milk before asking her about her day.

“Nothing important. Just a bunch of regular cases that end up in agreements before going to trial. A bit boring to be honest” She drank a bit of her coffee before continuing.

“Inspector Mendez is trying to hit on me” Mark put down the milk with drama on his face.

“Wait… WHAT? What do you mean by ‘trying’?” Jennifer chuckled before answering.

“He tried talking to me and the guy didn’t notice the banana peel on the floor and he slipped on it. It was so hilarious I couldn’t stop laughing” She was laughing remembering the whole scene, failing miserably at staying serious as she was explaining it to Mark. They both laughed for a bit until he asked.

“Who is this Inspector Mendez fellow by the way?”

“He helped me with a few cases. He got the promotion a month ago and still is better than some veteran inspectors I know.” Mark nodded as he was looking at how much chocolate milk he had left.

“The important question. Is he hot?” Jennifer gave him that look.

“As a matter of fact he is decent, but no, I’m not interested in him” Mark hid his face in shame. And he thought he could finally attend a wedding.

“Someone interesting in your life Mark?” He looked at the window blushing for a bit, provoking a gasp on his friend.

“Tell me EVERYTHING” She got up and leaned to Mark in a terrifying way that made him jump off his seat.

“W-Well… I encounter this person from time to time.” Jennifer gasped again.

“But we are so different it’s not going to work” She immediately overruled the statement.

“You can’t know until you try! You have to do a leap of faith Mark!” He looked away, not convinced about it.

“I don’t think I should. I have other thinks to care about.” Jennifer was going to reply but her phone started buzzing. She picked it up and after a few words she sighed.

“Ok, I’ll be there ASAP” She hung up. “Sorry Mark, something came up” She got up, drank the rest of the coffee and left the money for it.

“Today I invite. And don’t you dare forget that you owe me an explanation. See you later!” Jennifer left as Mark waved at her and said goodbye. At least she couldn’t interrogate him about the subject... for now. He sighed as he left the cafeteria and returned to his office. On the way there nothing interesting happened so he was bored enough to play Solitaire until his boss got in.

“Is your headache better?” Asked Sarah as she got to her desk.

“Not really” He answered as he rubbed his head in pain. Sarah looked at the clock.

“How about you go back home and I finish everything? You have to take care of yourself” Mark was going to complain when she was already opening the door and waiting for him to get out.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s not like we have work left. Don’t worry, nobody of the higher-ups will notice your absence. And if your head is still hurting… you should maybe go to the doctor or something” Sarah pushed him out through the door and slammed the door shut.

“… That was weird” He mumbled as he looked perplexed at the secretary who was as puzzled.

“Well… See you tomorrow Clarissa” He waved at her, going to the elevator as she said goodbye to him. On the elevator he sighed heavily as he looked at his phone. He was going to meet with Morgan after work to show him some new fireworks.  
Morgan Turner was also a friend from middle school. He works as a pyrotechnician, the people who makes fireworks and operates with them. As a kid he tried to make his own brand of fireworks but he instead managed to set his garage on fire. His dream is to make people forget their problems for a couple of minutes by seeing blazing stars on the sky. He can be quite romantic about it.

[Hey Morgan. My boss just sent me home and I still have this terrible headache so do you mind if I go see your fireworks another day?>]  

He sighed again. He was sure that the headache would turn into an exploding brain or something like that. The door opened and he was going to cross it he encountered with the unexpected.

“Mr. Rand?” He asked as he was entering the elevator. Did he go out of the building and now he’s back?

“Hi there” He said as he pushed the button and entered. Mark looked at the floor screen.

“… Oh, I didn’t push the button. Silly me” He said out loud. He suddenly raises his head slowly and then turns it towards his boss.

“… You didn’t hear anything at all…” Mark stated as he narrowed his eyes into a suspicious stare. He was answered by an awkward smile. Damn it Mark. You have to control yourself.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the first floor. Mark stepped aside so his boss could get out first. Was it because of good manners or so he don’t have to be besides him, witnessing how he judges him? Fortunately for him he just said goodbye and left in a hurry. He walked off the elevator and waited for a couple of seconds before starting walking home. The phone buzzed.

[Hey bro! Don’t worry about it. We have to still test it before it goes to the market. Get better!] 

With that settled up, he went to the grocery shop near his home to buy food and finally at home. His head was still pounding in pain. Seriously, it’s like his head is being hammered with that Nordic god hammer. He fell on the couch and stayed there until his consciousness fades away.

It was a strange dream. Or was it a nightmare? He was on an underground hallway, being transported on a stretcher to someplace. He was able to see the barely illuminated lights on the ceiling and he could see one or two people around him, presumably the ones who were moving the stretcher. After a blackout he was in a surgery room of sorts. They had these tools that are often depicted in movies and there were a bunch of people in white coats with masks.

“He is getting worse”

“Increase the dose and…”

Can consciousness fade when in a dream? Mark couldn’t know but it was happening even though he was struggling. And then he woke up.

He was on the couch, sleeping in a weird pose. He yawned as he shivered because of the dream. He looked at his phone and saw a few messages from Jennifer. It would seem she wants to hang out tomorrow. Wait. What time was it?

“… How did I sleep 3 hours?!” It was late evening. He looked at the clock of his phone with anger as he threw it to the armchair. He wanted to watch a tv show he was hooked up with. 

“Shitty life” It was like the fourth time it happened to him. The longest naps ever done in New York City. That would be his super power! Anyway, he got up with difficulty, having a strange pain at the back of his head but almost no sight of the terrible headache he had this morning. A nap cures more than a visit to the doctor.

He put everything that was on his pockets inside the table of the dining room and head to his room to change to more comfortable clothes. Now with all the comfort he could get from his home, he turns on the television to watch a show that could drive him away from reality for a couple of hours. After 10 minutes or so, he looked down at the table. What was that paper?

He grabbed it and read the name Bakuto. Oh yeah. This was Sarah’s idea to help him with his headache. He played with the paper on his hand. Putting the whole headache aside… he always wanted to do learn to fight. You know, being those kinds of people that kick ass and drink cups of tea. Was that the reference?

Mark grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the paper. After a few tones the other end picked it up.

“Hello?” A man’s voice could be heard through the phone.

“Hi. I’m Mark Williams. Am I talking with Bakuto? This is going to sound awkward but my boss gave me your number.”

“Oh! You must be Porter’s student” Mark felt relieved. For a moment he thought that it was an elaborate prank.

“The one and only… I think” Did she have more students outside her work? She never mentioned anything but now he was curious.

“So you want to study the martial arts. Before that I would like you to come to my office so you can see for yourself the entire facility and how do we work. Tomorrow at 5 is a good time for you?”

“Make it 6 and then I can. You know schedules…”

“We can make the arrangement! If there is nothing more to discuss, see you tomorrow!”

“Thanks! Good bye!” And Mark hung up. He seemed friendly at least. He was not sure about this whole new experience of learning a martial art but you have to step out of your comfort zone from time to time and if he gets the headache out of his life, better for him.

He yawned once more after a couple of episodes of a tv show and decided to call it a night.

Meanwhile

There were two people on a rooftop of those skyscrapers. A middle aged man and a younger looking one. They were staring at the city with a sense of tension in the air.

“How much do you want to keep us waiting?” The young man asked.

“It’s necessary to make the proper arrangements for this task. This project could lead us to total control of the world” The middle aged man stated with joy on his voice.

“I still don’t get how she approved of this. We already have the world in the palm of our hands”

“When we get the best subject, believe me, you won’t regret the effort put into this project. We will be able to subdue anyone who is against us and join our cause. A war without blood” The younger man wasn’t convinced about his idea. This war has been present for centuries and now he pretends not to spill more blood? Innocent fool.

“When are we going to begin the tests?”

“We finished with the injections so in 1 month we should be able to see if there is any progress on the subjects.” The younger nodded in agreement before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

“In a month we have to finish the trials. Tell the others to hurry up” He hung up.

 

“Auch” Mark said as he destroyed his alarm clock with his fist as he always does every morning. Really, he had to stop doing that. He took a fast shower, prepared his breakfast and looked at the same newspaper he had since a couple of days. Maybe he should stop torturing himself, but he doesn’t gather enough courage to throw it to the bin.

Sighing hard, he finished with his breakfast, grabbed his personal belongings and headed to Rand Enterprises building.

“I don’t want to run into Mr. Rand” He mumbled as random bystanders looked at him as he was crazy. They wouldn’t be so wrong since that kind of behavior was often associated with people with mental problems. 

“Silly people, just because someone acts weird through your eyes doesn’t mean they have mental problems.” He keeps on mumbling as he was entering the building and the elevator. He pushed the 34 floor and waited. But a hand stopped the door from closing.

“Aaaaand of course” He said out loud. Mr. Rand was the owner of the Hand. In capital letter.

“Hi there” He greeted like he didn’t hear the latest statement from Mark.

“Good morning Mr. Rand” Mark replied in the formal manner, looking away like the last time they met.

“Please, just call me Danny” He stretched out his arm to do a handshake. Mark raised his head surprised and with his eyes wide open. He stood there for a few seconds before shaking his hand, not altering his facial expression.

“If that’s the case, call me Mark” He added as the other end of the social convention.

“Nice to meet you Mark. What are you doing in this company?” Is he seriously interested in what is he doing here? Was he disguised as a peasant to know what his people think of his king?

“I-I’m a psychologist. I care about our coworkers mental health… and stuff” He answered blushing and looking away. For the love of God Mark, get a hold of yourself.

“That means that you treat Joy and Ward?” Mark was perplexed about the question.

“N-no. Is my master, Ms. Porter, who talks with the higher-ups.” Please floor 34. Why are you so high up in this building?!

“Your master?” Oh snap! That’s how he refers to Sarah when he talks with Jennifer and Morgan.

“She teaches me soooo…” Finally the elevator reached the floor and Mark unconsciously jumped out to safety... literally. Realizing this with a horror face he turned around only to see Danny laughing while the elevator door was closing.

“See you later Ma-“And the door closed before he could finish the sentence. Mark just sighed heavily, putting his hand on his heart.

“I hate myself”

“That’s worrisome” Mark jumped at the voice of Sarah behind him.

“You know you can enter my office if you want to talk right?” She offered her assistance.

“You know that we share office right?” Mark replied knowing fully that Sarah knew that. She just chuckled as she greeted Clarissa.

“Come on, we have work to do. How is your headache?” She asked opening the door and waiting for Mark to cross it.

“Surprisingly well. It’s still there but now it’s more bearable.” He answered heading towards his desk.

“Did you call Bakuto?”

“Yeah. I’m meeting with him at 6” Suddenly his headache got seriously worse. In a matter of seconds the pain was so unbearable that he lost his ability to see even though his eyes were wide open. Tears were crossing his face as he put his hands on his head in a vain attempt to somehow ease the pain. He could feel that Sarah was talking to him but no words reached his ears.

After a minute which felt like an eternity, Mark’s head stopped hurting and he regained consciousness. Not like he fainted or something but that was the most accurate way of describing it.

“Mark! Mark!” He shook his head wiping the tears. He lifted his head and saw Sarah and Clarissa near him with a worried to death face.

“Are you ok Mark?!” Sarah asked looking to his eyes.

“I will get a glass of water” Clarissa offered before leaving the room. Sarah kneeled to Mark’s head and touched his forehead.

“At least you don’t have a fever” She sighed in relief as Mark sat on his seat properly.

“I-I’m sorry…” He managed to say stammering.

“Nonsense! Don’t you apologize for something you didn’t have control of!” She raised his voice like she was lecturing him.

And then something weird happened. Sarah was bringing a chair to put it in front of him with the intention of using it herself when suddenly Mark had this sensation. He knew she was worried about him, but somehow that sensation he was having would be the ‘exact’ sensation she was having. The same degree, the same intensity… her own personal feeling and experience.

“How are you feeling?” She said in a more tender tone. Mark shook his head. Now the sensation was of intrigue. He looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

“I don’t really know…” At that moment Clarissa came back with the glass of water and handed it to Mark.

“Thanks Clary” He whispered, drinking half the glass in one go. He couldn’t let go of the sudden emotions that he was sensing outside of him. Is that even possible? One can be empathetic to the point of feeling the emotions the others are feeling but this?  
“Maybe you should go home and get some rest” Sarah suggested. 

“No. I’m fine, really” She raised her eyebrow, standing up in front of him. That was a scary image.

“Are you REALLY sure about that Williams?” Her serious tone made him shiver.

“Y-Y-yes?” Mark stammered as Sarah was approaching his face with narrowed eyes. A couple of seconds later she backed off and headed to her chair.

“Ok, fine. But if I see that you are in pain or anything I’m sending you straight to your house. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am!” Clarissa sighed as she left the room, welcoming one of the coworkers who was waiting patiently outside.

Surprisingly for the two psychologists, they’ve been working until the very end of their work time. Mark didn’t seem to have experienced any sort of pain or uneasiness during the labor, leaving Sarah less worried than she was at the moment of his ‘sudden pain attack’ as she called it.

“Any change Mark?” She asked putting her belongings on her bag.

“A bit of pain but nothing serious” Mark replied as he was opening the door for his master.

“Thank you. Don’t do anything stupid and if you have that pain again call me immediately” Even though she started saying it with a serious tone, Mark could feel the kindness and protective significance behind her words.

“Sure Sarah. I hope you have a good day” He bid farewell to her on the elevator since she always have to hand out a report on one of the higher floors before actually going home. Now outside with the chill and wind, he was at peace. Mark was quite fond of winter due to the icy wind. He could find respite by opening the window and putting his head outside, feeling the wind on his face.

“Well, that is that.” He whispered to himself after a minute enjoying the wind. Checking his phone he found some messages from Jen about hanging out.

[Sorry Jen, I have to go somewhere. Talk to you later!] 

“And… that is that… again” He proceeded to go home and prepare to meet Bakuto. He didn’t recognized the address so using the map application found out that it is a bit far for mere walking. With this in mind he called for a cab and enjoyed the views as he was traversing the many streets of New York.

“This is the place” Mark paid the cab and left it to witness the campus of some kind of institution. Is this were Bakuto teaches martial arts? Seeing the teenagers and young adults he felt really old in comparison even if the difference of age was between 1 and 5. And the worst of all is that they were more active than him. When did he become the lazy person he is now? He could remember perfectly the times he would run to every place and how he could be jumping for about 2 or 3 hours before his parents wanted to give him in adoption.

“That was weird” He said to himself due to his thoughts as he wandered through the campus. It was very lively with youngsters.

“Yes, I use the term youngsters when I’m a few years older than them.” A jogger looked at him weirdly as he continued jogging. Not that he cares. After walking for a bit he felt something weird on his back. Like someone was looking at him with… expectation? He turned around to see an older person, at least older than the people around, approaching him.

“Is it safe to assume you are Mr. Williams?” That someone called him Mister even though they can be older than him always shocked him at first. For what he cares he is a teenager in the body of an adult.

“Please, just call me Mark” He stretched his arm for a handshake which was welcomed in the same fashion.

“You can call me Bakuto, but if you agree to the training I will ask you to call me sensei” He said in a friendly tone even though Mark could sense that he was being serious about the last part.

“Fair enough”

“Please accompany me to my office” Mark nodded. They went through the campus and some corridors until they arrived at the office. It was decorated with weapons on cases stuck on the walls and some bookshelves full of… surprise! Books. Bakuto invited Mark to have a seat and he complied.

“Your teacher told me about your… situation, but I rather know about it from you if you don’t mind.” Mark closed his eyes. Where to start?

“Well… it all started some weeks ago. After waking up I start having these headaches that don’t want to disappear and it lasts until later in the afternoon. And today I had a blackout in the office so I would say it’s getting worse. I tried going to some doctors but after some tests they can’t explain what is happening so I’m on thin ice…” He sighed at the end of his explanation. Bakuto was touching his temple deep in thought. Somehow… he believed it? But there was some aspect that didn’t fit in.

“I can’t guarantee that it will work, but maybe is your inner chi the cause of all the problems. From what I can tell there is turmoil in your mind and body. And it translates as a disarray of the soul.” Those words could come as the kind of thing they tell you at the online store to make you buy unnecessary things but even though it was kind of preposterous… He felt that he was right.

“So how do you suggest I can mend that up?” Bakuto crossed his fingers in a very enigmatic way.

“It will take some time, discipline and training but I can teach you how to put order in your chaos” Mark felt uneasy when he said the word ‘chaos’. It was a term that served him to explain all the possibilities in this world and except a few people he knows, nobody is familiar with that concept.

“Mark?” He snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh sorry. If you can help me I will gladly accept it. How much will it cost me?” Bakuto chuckled at the question.

“Do not worry about money. Sarah has helped me with some important problems in the past and I believe this is one of the many ways I can repay the help she lent me” Mark widened his eyes on surprise. It was not the kind of response he expected at all. 

“W-well” He stammered. “How are we going to work then… sensei?” Bakuto smiled for the title.

“You will come here every day and we will train for 3 or 4 hours. No excuses” Mark gulped at the sound of that. “We start tomorrow at 6. I expect that you see changes… in a month or two.” 

“That was quick” He expressed his thought out loud.

“If you need anything else…”

“No, thanks a lot for your time Ba- I mean… sensei” He bowed after he stood up.

“I have to warn you. It will not be walk in the park and I demand that you take it seriously. This is not a game… this is real life” That sounded way too serious but Mark could understand why he says that.

“Understood. Sorry If I have offended you in any way” He apologized.

“No harm done. I hope you have a good evening” Bakuto said as a goodbye. Smooth.

“Thank you again and see you tomorrow… sensei.” He left the office and left the main building to the campus. He still had some time before going home so he decided to search for a nearby metro station.

“There is one!” He yelled with excitement, scaring the bystanders nearby him. “Oh yeah… I have to keep it down…” He whispered. With that problem solved, he used the recently discovered metro to his home and afterwards he turned on his computer to analyze some data before going to bed. Tomorrow he will tell Jen and Morgan about his afternoon hobby. It wasn’t a hobby but he can’t say anything before starting.

“Off to bed. Tomorrow promises to be a loooong day.” With his headache gone and his mind full of thoughts, after a whole hour of trying to get to sleep… he managed to get to sleep.

-1 month later-

A man in a black hood was riding an elevator, clearly impatient after one single minute on it. Finally the doors opened and the man went through it only to find four men on suits with nightsticks on their hands clearly with the intentions on using it for violent purposes. The man faced them and in a blink of an eye started fighting with them. With no weapons to defend himself, he stopped every nightstick that was directed to any part of his body with relatively easiness while striking punches and kicks to reduce them. When all the men in suit were on the floor unconscious, he bowed to them and whispered a sorry.

“Who are you?” The man in the hood jumped and turned around.

“Not you…” He said out loud making sure the hoodie and the scarf he was wearing protected his face.

“Are you working for the Hand?” The hooded man shivered and was about to answer that raising his finger but in a second he thought about it. 

“Yes Danny Rand. And you have something the Hand wants.” The man in the hood grabbed something from his pocket and showed it to Danny. It was a spherical object with a button.

“Do you believe in magic?” He pushed the button and threw the object towards Danny.


	2. Living a Nightmare

Night time. The streetlights were on, illuminating the streets of the pier. The waves of the sea could be heard loudly due to the windy weather, making it difficult to hear any other thing except for the loud noise provoked by the opening of a rusty door in one of the nearby warehouses. A young man went out limping and grabbing his right arm in pain. He walked with difficulty towards the other end of the road, looking behind every now and then, until he reached a small park.

“I… can’t believe what happened…” He whispered as he used a telephone booth and dialed a number.

“Hello?” A woman replied on the other side of the phone.

“Jennifer? I-It’s me… Mark”

“Mark?! Is something wrong?” She asked clearly worried.

“It’s… a long story. Can you pick me up? I’m afraid I’m… we’re in serious shit…” 

“O-ok… where are you?” He told her the address and hung up. Mark was feeling so tired. He left the booth and walked for a bit before collapsing on the floor, dyeing it with the color red.

-2 days ago-

 

“Auch” Mark said as every other morning in his entire life after violently turning off the alarm of his clock. He yawned as he was getting up in a very clumsy way, heading for the shower and to his breakfast. It has been a week since the incident with Danny Rand and now it was fixed. Shit has been happening to him ever since he came back to New York. From time to time he could have spoken to him and maybe help him but Jennifer advised him not to get into trouble with someone of his condition. At first he didn’t know what she meant but after all this commotion now he understood.

“At least he can’t complain that he is bored” He said innocently, eating his toasts for breakfast and looking at the front page of the newspaper. This time was the newspaper that depicted the innocence of Danny Rand of the charges he had. Mark knew that he was not the kind of guy to sell drugs. Why come back to New York and become the CEO of the company only to sell drugs? Preposterous.

He finished breakfast and headed towards his workplace. He was especially happy because after weeks and weeks of training, his headache miraculously disappeared. His radiant smile cheered up and puzzled bystanders alike. Also there was the important thing. Not that healing the headache was not big deal but there was something more incredible to that. For what he could recall, it all started the day he had a blackout on the office. Since then he has been having these weird sensations out of people. After three or four days he finally understood what happened.

“Good morning Mr. Williams” Clarissa said with a happy tone.

“Good morning Clarissa” Mark replied with a smile. From what he could tell Clarissa is not in the mood for chit chat. Curious right? She seemed totally fine and yet he knows that she is angry with a hint jealousy. Better stay away from the secretary.

“Good morning Mark” Sarah said when she saw him entering the office.

“Hi Sarah. How are you doing?” He asked as he left his bag on the back of the chair.

“A bit tired but I’m managing. Still preparing the therapy for Ms. Homes.” She sat on her desk and started organizing some of the documents she had scattered.

“Oh, the woman that was totally lying about her mother abusing her?” Sarah raised her head perplexed about what Mark just said.

“H… How do you know she is lying?” She asked with curiosity.

“At first I didn’t know why but I think she wants to send her mother away by saying she is mentally ill or something like that. The combination of anger, exhaustion and what I like to call ‘evil intent’ revealed me that much” Sarah got up and in an instant was in front of his apprentice looking at him with narrowed eyes, making him very nervous.

“W-What?”

“What do you know Williams?” That really made him shiver.

“W-w-well… I just… know?” He tried to back up with his chair but he stumbled with the bookcase behind. Fortunately for him Clarissa entered the scene.

“Ms. Porter, they called from floor 13. They say they require your presence.” She announced before going back. Sarah was perplexed about the call so she headed towards the door not before giving Mark a death stare. He sighed in relief when she left the room.  
“One less problem in the world” He said to himself as he turned on his laptop. Since he had this ‘free time’ he was going to spend it looking at cat videos on the internet until his phone buzzed. Morgan sent him a text.

[Hey Mark! Can you escape from your office for a few minutes? I have to show you something AMAZING] 

What was he talking about? Is this another one of his inventions?

[If only it’s for a few minutes. My master is busy with something and I don’t know how much time do I have] After sending that he grabbed his bag and headed outside, not before telling Clarissa that he will come back.

He entered an elevator full of people with difficulty and hit the button for the ground floor.

“Did you hear that Mr. Rand is on vacation? His secretary told me that he is going to Europe” Ugh he hated gossiping even though he liked to do it with Jen.

“That’s weird because I heard that he was on a business trip. The cleaner is a friend of mine and told me that one time he was eavesdropping on his office he heard that he was planning to take down some organization.” That… is really weird indeed. Maybe he meant to beat the competence? Still sounds wrong somehow.

“And she was with a woman! They spend a lot of time together and, check this, I saw them kissing.” Mark looked at his feet. He knew the idea of hearing the gossips was going to backfire at him in one way or the other. He clenched his fists trying to stabilize his breathing. Those gossiping women always manage to piss him off. A minute passed before he could run away from the elevator and head to the entrance.

“Over here buddy!” A young man waved at him near the main door. Morgan Turner had spiky dark hair, long nose and eyebrows and green eyes. He is a tall and slim person who usually wears leather jackets and black clothes which is shocking since that’s the stereotype for people who are into metal but he was more into pop. Also he wasn’t in any band, didn’t have excessive long hair and no tattoes. Talking about crushing expectations.

“Hey Morgan! What is it so special that you have to drag me out of my work?” He took Mark’s arm and headed outside as the latter was complaining about literally being dragged this time. They went to the park near the building and there Morgan showed him a bag.

“Tell me this isn’t explosives…” Mark prayed with all his faith.

“Of course not! Take a look inside!” He complied and grabbed some kind of tubes that were the size of a finger.

“Care to explain oh mighty pyrotechnician supreme?” He mocked Morgan making him pout.

“Aim at the air and press the button on the side” Mark reluctantly aimed it at the sky and pressed the button. A lid opened on the other end of the tube and a missile kind of firework was fired towards the air until it ran out of… whatever fireworks were made off. The bystanders of the park were clapping while Morgan was bowing to them.

“And that, my boy, it’s my newest invention. The FW Shooter” Mark looked at him like he was high on drugs.

“Don’t give me that look! It’s a brilliant masterpiece that will be revolutionary!” Morgan stated with pride and triumph.

“I must admit that it’s awesome… so it’s a gun that uses fireworks as ammo or what?” Mark asked piqued with curiosity.

“Great analogy. But unfortunately it’s a one-time use and the mechanism to shoot the firework it’s useless after use. I still have to think how to preserve the trigger so you can reload it…” Mark nodded in surprise as his friend was explaining it to him. He could understand why crafting such a thing was complicated… and he actually made it real.

“Congrats man! I’m sure you can overcome that obstacle” Morgan smiled at his friend as he was giving back the bag with the prototype.

“Thanks Mark. This is just a sample I’m afraid, we’re still deciding the ideal materials and stuff… Before you go back to work, have this.” He grabbed one of the FW and gave him to Mark.

“Consider yourself a beta tester… or an alpha, whatever.” Mark looked at the shooter with a perplexed look and then to Morgan.

“Do you realize that you are giving something that can fire things up to someone that almost burns his kitchen twice on the same day?” Morgan laughed.

“Sure thing. And who knows when it can become handy…” For a few seconds he remained silent. “Nope, I can’t think of any situation.” Now Mark was the one laughing.

“Well Morgan, I gotta go. See you later” He bid farewell to his friend.

“Alligator” Morgan finished with a chuckled and waving at Mark, going separate ways for today.

Jennifer was on her office inside the district’s prosecutor office working when someone knocked on the door. The office have a rectangular shape with only one door and one window leaving a view of a nearby chinese restaurant. There were bookshelves almost in every available space on the walls except from the window for obvious reasons. The desk and chairs were sophisticated enough to say that it’s a bit baroque and not in detriment of comfort and besides the door was a leather sofa for a quick nap.

“Come in” She announced. A police inspector entered her office with a worried face. He’s a tall and thin man. He has short brown hair and have round glasses. For the look of it one could say that he cares about his looks since there is not a wrinkle in his uniform.

“Excuse me Ms. Sanders. You wanted to see me?” Jen nodded in a seriouse demeanor.

“Yes, Inspector Mendez. Have a seat please.” She showed him with the hand as she finished signing some papers. When the inspector sat down she started explaining.

“The General Prosecutor is preoccupied and, let’s be frank, restless due to some events that have been happening since last week. There are reports stating that there is a sudden increase in burglars and thefts in some of the districts of New York.” She made a pause to read out loud one of the papers on the table.

“The victims claim that no money or valuables were taken from them. In fact, they were robbed of documents and papers regarding all kinds of information. Economy, politics, private investigations, affairs, deals and trades…” Inspector Mendez kept silent as she was getting to the point.

“I request your assistance in this matter. I would like to have all the reports involving thefts and burglary since the beginning of the month and see if there is a connection between all these.”

“That’s… a lot. Believe me, you won’t be able to go through all of them. You’re asking for dozens of dozens of boxes full of reports. By the time you finish with them there will be five times that amount back at the station.” Jennifer sighed at the sound of that. She knew it was going to take a long while to sort everything out but she would have appreciated that the inspector lied about the amount of paperwork she has to look at.

“Then it’s better that I start sooner than later. Could you send someone for them? I’d like your perspective for this case due to your spectacular rise through the ranks to become an inspector.” He widened his eyes in surprise.

“M-my perspective Ms. Sanders?” She nodded like it was something unimportant.

“Please, call me Jennifer. And yes, I believe your assistance in this case will be essential. I’ve seen and prosecuted most of your cases and you have the talent to keep on rising.” She got up and stood beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And I think you want to redeem yourself for what happened with the banana…” She said containing his laugh as Mendez was facepalming, not believing that she still remembers that horrible fact.

“… Now I can’t say no right? Please don’t divulge it to the general public.” He joked as Jen chuckled.

“I won’t, promise. Now let’s get to work”

Mark’s day continued smoothly as he dodged Sarah’s questioning and CEOs on the elevators even though that last one was never going to happen if the CEO in question was travelling. He shook his head trying not to imagine him as he was reaching out for his keys in his pockets to open his door’s apartment when he noticed two odd things.

“… It’s open” That was the first odd thing. Maybe he failed to close it properly when he left home but he recalled actually closing it. Or was that memory from yesterday? He pushed the door with his finger without making a squeaking sound. The second odd thing was the most frightening one. He could feel someone in there.

He tried to keep calm and breathe as he was entering his dining room when he saw a silhouette in the dark. In an instant Mark knew that they were aware of his presence so Mark quickly turned on the light to see the culprit of the forced entry. A person in… ninja robes.

“A NINJA?!” Mark yelled before the actual ninja jumped through the window. He quickly looked outside and saw no trace of the runaway person.

“… What the hell?” He rubbed his head, turning around to see his flat. It would seem that this man or woman did not steal a thing. Until he noticed that something new was on his table. A note. He walked fast to grab it. It was a plain paper with nothing remarkable, except of its content of course.

Be ready for your tests.

“Tests? Why did someone say a freaking ninja to deliver a piece of paper?!” At the same time he was formulating the question he came up with the answer. If it was delivered by normal means he would think of it as a prank. Ninjas involved? Serious business. He rubbed his temple as he sat down on the sofa. He isn’t able to determine anything from the handwriting, the paper or the ink they used to write this.

“… What is the meaning of this?” He grabbed his phone and started dialing Jennifer’s number but he paused before pushing the call button. If this was really something serious… Does he want to involve his friends in it? Not a chance. 

“But if something happens to me… “The light bulb on his head turned on. Mark went to his room and while he was searching for a notebook, he tried to determine if the ninja put something else on the bedroom but it would seem that it was not the case. He opened it up and started writing what happened that night with all the details he could remember.

“I believe this should be enough.” He hides the notebook in one of the shelves. 

“That should do the trick” He reassured himself as he went back to the dining room to close the window. He sat on the sofa for a while trying to make sense to the scene he just saw develop before his eyes but to no avail. A ninja delivering a note. A note that says to be ready for tests…

“… I’m going to bed.” It was an unreasonable thing to do given the circumstances but in all seriousness. What is he supposed to do? Call the cops? With what evidence? And it’s not like the day was going to pass in an instant like in the tv shows so he went to bed much to his dismay.

“Auch” he yelled as he pressed the button of his alarm. He showered, he wore his usual clothes involving a combination of shirt, t-shirt and denims and headed to the kitchen to make his toasts.

“Ñam ñam ñam” He smelled the toasts as he buttered them. When he sat on the dining table he saw the note on top of it and rolled his eyes. For a moment he thought it was a really bad and surrealistic dream.

“God dammit” He sweared as he eats his breakfast. It was no use on wondering about it without proof, hints or evidence so for now he decided to park that mystery aside. With that problem away from its head, he went to work. Nothing particularly interesting until he got a message from the group he shared with Jen and Morgan.

[Guys guys! I have to see you both. I have news! > Morgan texted with a lot of happy emojis. Saying that Mark was perplexed was an understatement and so was Jen.]

[What did you burn this time? I’m not going to back you up AGAIN!] It was almost like Mark could hear her saying that out loud.

[It’s not that lol. Just meet me up at the usual after work.] Mark just sent an Ok to let them know he agreed and got back to business. After hours and hours of writing reports, hearing people complain about their stress and being tested by his master Mark could run away from the building and meet with his friends. Fifteen minutes passed before Jen arrived and, another couple minutes later, Morgan. They sat at their usual spot and asked him about his important news.

“You know that I’ve been… tampering with some of the devices and fireworks at the workshop right?” Jennifer face palmed at the statement. She could already picture Morgan being in jail for burning hundreds of houses.

“Go on” Mark urged him. Morgan was the kind of guy to keep the suspense all he can and more.

“My boss saw the FW Shooter and… well… other ‘prototypes’ I was making” That made Mark and Jen shiver with terrible thoughts. “And he thought that my ideas could benefit from the I+D department so now I’m a researcher!” Both friends smiled and congratulated his friend for his promotion. He has been working on the Kulber Fireworks Company for about 4 or 5 years and now he will be developing new devices and techniques to make fireworks even brighter and prettier. That’s a good improvement and they all agreed in that.

“How about the three of us celebrate tonight with a couple of beers? Jennifer suggested. Mark looked at his friends with a suspicious stare when Jen quickly clarified.

“Also there will be non-alcoholic beverages for people who don’t like alcohol” Mark raised his fist in triumph as Morgan chuckled at his friend.

“Dude, we have to do something with your healthy lifestyle”

“Yeah, sure, you clearly didn’t see him eating hamburgers almost 3 times a week” Jennifer joined the teasing flustering Mark in a comical way.

“You didn’t complain after all the times we ate together and you ate my french fries!” He counterattacked Jennifer ending with all laughing a bit loudly. They continued chatting for a while until Jen had to go back to work. They planned to meet at 9 on a new pub so after that they all went separate ways.

 

A gigantic white room with a few desks, chairs and a board full of documents and reports. A young man sitting on one of the chairs clearly bored due to the yawning and playing with his hands and an older man looking at the board with great curiosity. The man in the chair almost falls off the chair and decided to stop playing an get up.

“Are the reports satisfying enough for you Mr. Thompson?” The young one asked with a sarcastic tone being answered with the silence treatment.

“Oh come on. The subjects have suffered different symptoms from subject to subject but in the end they stabilized. Also there are the reports from our spies that say that they have developed interesting ‘abilities’ over the time their condition was stabilizing. This is proof that the project is going well.”

The older man put a disgusting face when his partner finished talking.

“You say that, but the real problem is not that they develop abilities. The problem is to prove that their powers are shit or something worth for, get them in our team as we see fit and control them. We’re not exactly looking for an army” The younger man bluffed annoyance as he grabbed a folder and gave it to him.

“What is this?” He asked as he grabbed the papers inside and read it.

“It’s killing like a dozen of birds with only one stone” As Thompson kept on reading the new documents, his face shaped into a variety of expressions culminating in a really creepy smile.

“This is brilliant. Carnage… but brilliant” The younger man grinned.

“Does it take care of every worry you had?” He asked Thompson as they looked at each other.

“Don’t speak too soon… we still have to gather everyone for the meeting.”

“I thought she had it all covered?” The young man asked as he was getting up and leaving the place with Thompson.

“Yes, but I have a hunch that everything will go to hell…”

 

“I can’t believe what happened” Mark said out loud with a gasp as he was watching a show on the television.

“They murdered the protagonist!!??” He kept on screaming while rolling on the sofa before he checked his phone. It was the group he had with Jen and Morgan.

[Are you ready to party party? =D] Asked Morgan.

[Omw now! Still I can’t be partying all night. Got work tomorrow u know?] Jennifer added five seconds later.

[Me too, but I’m willing to make a sacrifice only for this night] Mark typed as he was adjusting his pants and went to look at the mirror. He believed that informal was the new formal and since this wasn’t a company related dinner or anything like that he didn’t put much thought on his clothes. Brown hoodie with denim trousers and black trainers. He wasn’t gifted with the superpower of being stylish but he didn’t mind.

[Omw too!] He replied before heading to the place in question. It was a subway station away from home so he actually managed to arrive before his friends. Seeing that it was a bit chilly outside he entered the pub. Devil’s Disruption. What a weird name. It was a very spacey room with the bar and tables at the beginning of the room and then a big circle on the end to dance at the DJ’s rhythm. It was dimmed illuminated with lampposts and blue neon all over the place and the dance floor had the typical ball with holes that shine with all different colors. He looked out for a free table and sit on there. Luckily for them, it was near the bar so they could fetch up the drinks quite easily. Mark grabbed his phone and texted Jen and Morgan that he got a table.

“You want something to drink?” A bartender asked from behind the counter loud enough to be heard by Mark. He jumped and turned around to see the speaker and headed towards him.

“Not yet. I’m waiting for some friends to come. We are celebrating a promotion.” Mark said failing at looking away from the man. He was… handsome.

“Oh really? Congrats man!” The bartender replied with a happy tone. It was hard to appreciate the man in person due to the poor illumination but he could say that he has brown curly hair, pointy kind of face and from the dark shirt and the apron he was wearing… he is a bit bulky.

“It’s not my promotion actually but I appreciate the sentiment.” He grinned at the bartender as he tried to get a subtle yet better look at him. He just chuckled as he was preparing a cocktail for another table. Mark clears his throat to keep on talking with him.

“Will I offend you if I ask about why you called the pub Devil’s Disruption?” Mark asked when he came back from delivering the drinks. He laughed for a moment before replying.

“Not at all. When you drink and have fun, you disrupt the devil’s intention to wear you down. This is a place of solace and leisure for those in pain or having a bad day.” 

“You’re dreamy.” Mark said out loud without realizing it at the sound of his voice and, of course, the pretty message that he transmitted.

“Thanks! Some people laugh at me about it.” He told as Mark silently gasped realizing way too late that he expressed his thought out loud.

“Y-Y-you’re welcome…?” He trembled as he puts a strange face making the bartender snort.

“I’m Chris” He introduced himself ready for a handshake.

“I-I’m Mark” He shakes his hand sweating. Was it hot or it was him?

“Nice to meet you. I hope you become a regular here.” Chris expressed at the sound of mixing drinks for a cocktail.

“I’m not the pub type but who knows?” He replied looking at the door silently wishing for Jen or Morgan to appear. This situation was draining him of common sense and intelligence and was becoming stupid and with too much hormones on his bloodstream.

“We’ll see…” Chris got himself busy with some tables long enough for Mark’s friends to actually show up.

“Hey buddy! Did you get drunk before we arrived?” Morgan joked punching him on the shoulder.

“You know I don’t drink. Let’s go to the table.” They sat on the seats and waited for the bartender to go back behind the counter to order their drinks.

“The vibe of this place is nice. I needed something like this to log off work.” Jennifer said stretching her arms.

“Busy stuff huh?” Morgan asked playing with his fingers.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. But if I manage to solve everything I’m sure I’ll get a raise or something.” Jennifer replied with confidence mixed with tiredness.

“Do you want us to help you with any-“ Mark started suggesting before Jen shushed him.

“Can’t discuss ANYTHING with you and you know it! Stop trying to be wannabe detectives you children!” The three of them laughed loudly as the mood in the pub started to lighten up with life and laughs.

“Oh oh! Talking about detectives. Is there anything new about the Devil of Hell’s kitchen?” Asked Morgan with the curiosity of a child wanting to learn about his superhero.

“Nothing. Since The Punisher escaped we didn’t get any reports regarding his activities. Maybe he just retired, after all he has already beaten a lot of the most nefarious criminals ever.” Jennifer shrugged with a tired face.

“If there is no overpowered criminal out there, I can totally see him retiring until someone comes up” He replied as he signaled his friends of the bartenders position with the head.

“I-I’ll go. Two beers right?” Mark volunteered. Jen on the other hand was giving him the suspicious stare as he walked away shivering towards the counter.

“H-Hey Chris.”

“Hey Mark! What do you and your friends want?” Chris asked as he leaned on the counter approaching Mark’s face.

“T-Two beers and… what do you have that don’t have alcohol on it?” He expected Chris to laugh at him but instead he got into a thinking pose and looked behind the counter and before Mark could know it, he had a drink in a tall glass. It was a colorful drink that started from the bottom with a light red and slowly turning orange towards the top.

“A San Francisco for the fine gentleman. I hope you like it” Mark blushed as he grabbed the two beers with one hand and on the other the San Francisco.

“Thanks” He stormed away with his face more red than the drink he carried.

“What did just happen Mark?” Jennifer asked when he came back all blushed. 

“N-nothing” He quickly replied taking a sip of the cocktail. Mark widened his eyes as he was taking a longer sip. That drink was really good!

“What happened to Mark?” Morgan entered the conversation after exchanging messages with someone. Jennifer judged him with a killer stare before returning the gaze to Mark making him shiver. She narrowed his eyes and then looked at the counter. It would seem that the bartender kept looking at their table from time to time and then lightning came to her light bulb, unleashing a loud gasp as Mark trembled with a scary face and Morgan was just unaware of what was happening.

“Oh my god Mark, really? I mean… REALLY?!” She approached him with the looming danger of spilling the beer. Mark kept his silence. Morgan was just poking Mark to explain things to him and the three of them noticed that Chris was staring at the table too.

“Doesn’t he have more tables to check?” Mark looked at him really blushed and Jennifer with a disappointment face.

“How?! How did this happen? Was it when before we arrived?!” Jen started firing her questions without letting Mark catch his breath after choking with the drink.

“Jeez Jen chill out. It’s nothing!” She made another gasp resulting in a facepalm from his friend.

“Sooooo is he promising?” Jen asked with a smirk. Mark took a look at Chris who was busy cleaning up glasses and then looked at his friend.

“Oh yes. He’s dreamy.” The prosecutor grinned and punched him gently on the shoulder.

“Tell me EVERYTHING.” At this point Morgan finally caught what was happening and joined Jennifer in her gossiping quest for romance.

“Nothing really happened. I was on the table… he approached me and we started talking for a few minutes before you arrived.” He explained between sips of beer and San Franciscos.

“He seems interested in you. Or he just wants to ensure that he has clients. Either way you should go for it!” She cheered him to pursue his true love.

“I don’t think so. And maybe he is straight!”

“You don’t know until you try!”

“Do I need to remind you that I didn’t have any boyfriend because every time I tried to hit on someone they were ALL straights?” Morgan almost spills his beer due to the statement.

“Really dude? Wait…” Mark narrowed his eyes towards Morgan knowing what he was going to ask. “You’re a virgin?” He instantly got punched to the shoulder but not in a gentle way.

“Ouch.” He yelled rubbing his shoulder.

“That’s what you get for asking inappropriate questions.” Jennifer tried to calm both of them and started regretting drinking alcohol. If they are sober and do these kinds of things, she could only wonder what would happen…

“We were supposed to celebrate YOUR promotion, not gossiping into my non-existant sex life.” Mark looked the other way in a childish way.

“I will give you another firework.” Morgan said rolling his eyes only to be welcomed by Mark’s happy face.”

“Yay!” He yelled as the three of them chuckled.

The three friends continued having fun with drinks and fun stories of college included until it was 10. So after paying and Mark blushing at saying goodbye to Chris they went all separate ways to their respective homes. Mark decided to stroll his way home to reflect on the past events.

“It’s not like I wouldn’t like to see what would happen with Chris but…” He bit his lips as he was talking to himself in the middle of the solitary streets.

“Bah, I’m not going to that pub again so who cares? It’s better this way… although I thought that in this stage of my life I would have a relationship with someone…” He sighed as he was reaching for his keys.

“… Something is wrong.” And it was not only that there were no souls on the street. It was not THAT late. But the sensation of restlessness was almost palpable. He looked around for a moment when he realized what was happening. He turned around only to see a ninja knocking him out with the hilt of a blade. As he was falling he could see that it was not only one ninja but four or five more.

 

He regained consciousness with a terrible headache and one of many problems. The first of all he couldn’t see anything and at first he thought that he couldn’t open his eyes only to realize they were already opened. Second problem? He had trouble breathing and after a few breathes he realized his head was in some kind of bag that didn’t let him see anything. One mystery solved.

“What th-“ He started speaking but he was hit by somebody on the head before he could finish the sentence. In another situation he would have complained loudly about the pain but this time was complicated to say the least. At least he was sitting in some chair but the fact of being cuffed to it was not a pleasant one. Wait a second… now that he was deprived of the sense of sight he could focus on the emotions surrounding him. Unfortunately for him… there are a lot of things going on emotionally. The least he could say is that there were about 10 or 15 people in the same condition as him and like 20 or 30 emotionless. Wait… people can be emotionless? What kind of people are they?

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Mark is startled by the sudden announcement of the male voice. 

“Don’t be alarmed. None of you will be harmed nor killed. This is just a… mere formality” The tone was getting cocky and Mark only wanted to throw him something blunt… like a giant anvil.

“I would introduce myself but this is not the time for names. You have been chosen for a noble and sole purpose. Serving life itself.” Mark just could raise his eyebrow but because of the bag in the head, the facial expression was meaningless.  
“Every one of you will be tested in order to see your capabilities. You will receive instructions about your different tasks and if you fulfill them, you will enter the next stage. I don’t think I have to mention that failure isn’t an option.” Mark could sense some people getting angry, which will be a huge mistake if everything heats up.

“Of course you won’t do this from the kindness of your heart no. I must say that I’m quite happy with our intel gathering. We know every piece of information about all of you. In fact, I could say that I know you better than you do yourselves. I don’t think I have to explain myself. Your loving ones know.” Asshole. Now he could understand the increasing rage of the people around him. It was a very messy situation but if he had something clear, is that he would kick that bastard in the nuts.

“We have eyes everywhere, so don’t try anything funny or you will face the consequence. You don’t want to anger us. After all… we are the most powerful people in this world.” Just when he finished the sentence Mark could hear doors opening loudly and a lot of footsteps.

“The Chaste!” The shout was heard all over the place before the fight started. Mark could only hear punches, complains, screams of pain and all sorts of ruckus. At one moment he felt his hands free and his sight restored. The sudden change of illumination startled him as his eyes tried to adjust.

“Hurry, you must leave now!” Mark could hear the voice of a woman behind him. He was pulled off the chair quite violently and pushed away, leaving him on the floor as chaos was intensifying.

“Ouch.” He said looking to his surroundings. Now he could tell that he was in some sort of giant warehouse and, as anyone could deduce, there were fighting everywhere. People with poles, swords, katanas and all kinds of melee weapons one could get from Bruce Lee’s movies.

“I would have brought a gun…” He said before managing to get up. As soon as he did, he saw someone wielding a katana going towards him with an obvious angry face.

“Oh no no no.” He started yelling as he was backing down, he turned around and saw that another person noticed him and was ready to strike him with a stick of sorts. His enemy tried to lunge him with his weapon but Mark reacted fast and step aside, grabbing the end of the stick and pushing with all his might towards the wielder managing to hit him on the stomach and getting a new weapon at the same time. Mark then used the weapon’s length to hit the first attacker before he could reach him successfully. He landed a hit on the arm of his adversary but he recovered quickly enough to do a horizontal slash that could have cut Mark in two if he didn’t crouch in time. In his new position Mark hit his feet making him fall.

“Time to run!” He yelled to himself as he stood up and ran towards one of the exits. When he opened the door he was welcomed by the blade of someone new. Mark tried to step aside but his opponent was fast enough to make a cut on his left arm and to kick him out to the floor. He was readying the coup de grace and Mark, in a moment of revelation, reached out for one of his pockets and shot at him with a green firework. With the greatest luck, he managed to hit him in the face stunning him long enough to get up, push him away and finally get out of the place.

He was in some kind of pier and the ruckus of inside was silenced by the loud waves of the sea. The wind also helped to cover up the fighting noises coming from inside the warehouse. But his priority was to get the hell out of that place so he started running, covering his bleeding arm with his remaining hand in a vain attempt to ease the pain and the bleeding.

He finally reached a small park and was happy to see that there was a phone booth. He didn’t know if he lost his phone back on the warehouse or when he was kidnapped but he didn’t care about those petty details right now.

“I… can’t believe what happened…” He whispered to himself as he used a telephone booth and dialed a number.

“Hello?” A woman replied on the other side of the phone.

“Jennifer? I-It’s me… Mark”

“Mark?! Is something wrong?” She asked clearly worried.

“It’s… a long story. Can you pick me up? I’m afraid I’m… we’re in serious shit…” 

“O-ok… where are you?” He told her the address and hung up. Mark was feeling so tired. He left the booth and walked for a bit before collapsing on the floor, dyeing it with the color red.

He had a few moments of consciousness in which he could hear Jennifer’s voice over the engine of a motorbike. And also some kind of siren… and then inside what he thought it was an ambulance.

 

And he finally fell asleep.


	3. The Assignment

He was on a bed but facing the floor. How can you be facing the floor on a bed? Then he felt a syringe on the back of his head and the unbearable pain that came with it just urged him to scream and scream with all his strength.

“How is he doing doc?” Jennifer asked sitting in a chair. They were on a typical hospital room all white and with no decorations except from medical instruments and a few chairs for visitors.

“He is going to be fine. Although it would be good if he recovered consciousness soon. We can’t be sure of his condition if he doesn’t tell us.” The prosecutor nodded with a worried look on her face. She could still remember the scene.

 

A biker on their Honda Shadow traversing the city like a surfer would with the waves of the sea. The streets, the vehicles and the pedestrians looked fascinated, terrified and molested about the reckless yet stylish skills of the unknown rider. Parks and traffic circles were left behind with celerity as the biker reached their destination. A man was unconscious in a small pond of blood flooding slowly through a wound on his arm. The rider took off their helmet revealing a prosecutor with a liking for speed.

“MARK!” Jennifer yelled as she kneeled down and search for his pulse. Weak weak… very weak. She quickly called an ambulance and waited for it and the paramedics to take him in. When asked the only thing she could say is that she was driving home when she stumbled with his friend. Jennifer made sure that Mark got safely into the ambulance and followed them with her motorbike until they reach the hospital only to find herself helpless in the waiting room. She phoned Morgan and then waited for the doctor to tell her if he was going to be fine.

“It would seem that he was cut with some sort of blade on his left arm. He lost some blood but he should recover just fine.” The doctor answered to her endless questions. Unfortunately for her and her feelings, she had to leave because she needed to work the next day. With remorse and guilt, she left the hospital and headed home, not without having the weird sensation that someone was watching her…

 

Back in the present

“Oh snap! I have to get back to work!” Jennifer said to the doctor like he cared. She grabbed her bag in a hurry and told the doctor to look after Mark before she left. A few hours passed before Mark opened wide his eyes due to the nightmare.

“Oh my god that was painful.” To say the least. He still had the remnants of the dream’s pain on the back of his head.

“Auch.” He complained as always before realizing that he was not home but in a hospital bed. He sat and tried to remember how he got here.

“… Oh yeah… Jennifer.” He rubbed his head and saw the bandages on his arm.

“… Oh yeah… that asshole.” He repeated as he touched it and still felt a sting of pain. Well, he didn’t die at least. That’s a relief. He wondered about what the hell was all that about. Tests… the Chaste… frigging ninjas and frigging katanas. Was he on drugs perhaps? He stayed deep in thought for a few minutes when something unbelievable happened. He glanced through one of the nearest windows which was already opened and an arrow came in hitting the table on his right.

“Holy Molly!” Mark nearly screamed shutting up realizing that someone could come and see it. And indeed, he could sense someone very angry coming through the corridor. He grabbed the arrow and hid it under the bed praying that whoever is coming doesn’t notice.

“Oh! You’re awake Mr. Williams.” A doctor came in with a serious face. This could be bad if he gets all rage on him.

“Y-Yes.” He answered vaguely thinking on a way to approach him. The doctor seemed very professional but Mark knew that he was having a bad day.

“How are you feeling Mr. Williams?” He asked reading the clinical report he brought.

“Fine… a bit dizzy but fine.” He plainly replied trying not to see if the arrow was still well hidden.

“The arm?” The doctor asked ignoring what he just said.

“Good, good.” Mark gulped as the doctor finally stared towards him.

“I need to check the latest tests to see if you can go home or not. I’ll be back.” Mark sighed in relief when the doctor finally left the room. He really tried to play it cool so he appreciated the effort. Now the important thing. He quickly grabbed the arrow and inspected it.

“… A piece of paper?” It would seem that the arrow was not meant to be a weapon, instead his job was to deliver a message. It was too late to look at the window for the culprit so the only thing he has now is the note. He unraveled it and started reading.

 

“Get the yellow folder inside the next address. Fail to do so and face the consequences. You have until dusk to do it.”

 

That is bad. This is really bad.

“Oh my god this is bad.”

“What is bad?” Mark jumped and, in a reflex action, dropped the arrow to the floor. Morgan was on the door waving and, apparently, clueless to what happened.

“W-W-Well… I-I…” He couldn’t believe that Morgan didn’t hear the sound of the arrow dropping into the floor.

“Is it the pudding?” Morgan joked as he approached him who was rubbing his head so hard that, in due time, he would be able to find oil.

“N-No, it was just… um… that I had a bad dream. I thought I left the gas on and that my whole building exploded.” He laughed nervously.

“Last time I checked it was there so no need to worry about it.” Morgan comforted Mark as he took a seat near him. “How are you doing buddy?”

“I’m not complaining… even though I could.” Mark joked wondering if the doctor would let him go soon enough to do something about the assignment.

“What happened? Jennifer called me earlier this morning and told me that you were in the hospital.” Morgan explained remembering how he was mad at Jennifer for not telling him sooner. Mark sweated and doubted for a moment and after the made-up explanation he thanked for his great imagination.

“I was going for a stroll after the party and after a while of rambling about stuff, I think I got a bit lost. My good luck stroke when I asked some guy on the street who revealed himself to be a burglar. He tried to steal my phone and wallet and in return he gave me a knife on the arm. At least I managed to kick him on the stomach before he ran away… bastard.” He explained gesticulating a lot trying to overexpress his words.

“That must have been terrifying.” Morgan said without knowing what to do with the situation. Mark didn’t seem to be upset or sad. On the contrary, he was looking lively yet very nervous.

“No big deal. The problem is that I have no wallet, phone or keys to get to my apartment but…” Mark looked at both sides with narrowed eyes only to beckon Morgan. At close range he whispered into his ear.

“But I don’t think they know about the hidden key in the broken wood at the side of the door.” He finished with a wink and Morgan grinned.

“Smooth.”

“I know.” Mark replied with a smirk. “Could you do me a favor and see if there is anything missing? I don’t think the burglar knows where I live but you can never be too careful.” Mark asked Morgan with reasoning. If everything is fine he could get out of the hospital, check the address, be a burglar himself and then come back home for lunch!

“Sure! Let me handle this. Give me a call when you leave the hospital to pick you up buddy!” He ran away with only a wave as a farewell. Mark smiled at his friend when he realized Morgan was stupid.

“… My phone was stolen…” He said to himself as nobody was there to hear his thoughts out loud. Better for Morgan. After a few minutes and trying to cope up with a professional yet furious doctor, he finally managed to get out of the hospital. Good news? He could fulfill the assignment without worrying to get caught by his friends. Bad news?

“Oh yeah… my wallet is missing too…” He face palmed as he realized the horrible truth. He is in front of the hospital looking for who knows what. He unravels the paper with the address. He didn’t know where it is nor how to get there.

Now is the time where he remembers how he thought Morgan was being a bit forgetful with the calling him. And Mark realizes how Karma is rewarding him for making fun of Morgan for that.

“Karma is a bitch.”

“Oh really? I thought Karma was a good person.” The bad joke came from a voice he remembered faintly. He turned around to see…

“Chris??!!” He yelled as his body grew stiff due to the shocking surprise. Chris’ outfit differed from the one he wore on the pub. Brown leather jacket with a grey t-shirt complemented with denims. At daylight Chris looked a bit bigger and more handsome. Oh no.

“You remember my name! That’s a good start. Mark right?” Mark could only nod while his mind was still realizing what was happening.

“So what are you doing here? Visiting someone?” Chris asked with a smile. Mark needed to think quickly to avoid telling him the truth.

“I was robbed and stabbed and I got out of the hospital today.” Brilliant.

“Wait what?” He stammered as Mark chuckled nervously.

“It’s a long story and you don’t have to take it seriously.” He quickly explained trying to imply that he was joking. Chris just cleared his throat and let it slip by.

“Ok…” Chris replied looking through Mark with piercing eyes.

“And what about you? What are you doing here?” Mark tried to pass the ball onto him.

“Running some errands and going back to the pub.” Oh no. He had an absolutely perfect reason to be on the streets. Why does everyone have a reasonable reason??!!

“So what’s that paper?” Chris asked pointing at the piece of paper with the instructions that Mark had in his hand. He looked at his hand and then to Chris with widened eyes.

“W-Well… I have to do an errand too…” Mark looked elsewhere when, suddenly Chris snatched the paper out of his hand.

“No wait!” He yelled in vain. Chris skimmed through the paper and, for a split second, his expression froze only to chuckle and laugh immediately afterwards.

“Ha ha ha. You must have angered someone really nasty huh?” He kept on laughing as Mark was trying to understand how in the world this situation unfolded like this.

“Y-Yes! Jennifer has a really weird sense of humor” Mark could just chuckle nervously. Chris was lost in thought for a moment before talking.

“Want a ride?” 

“What?!”

“I’m in no hurry to go back to the pub and I think you need someone to take you there. It’s a bit far for walking isn’t it?” Mark’s mouth was wide open from the beginning to the end.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” And Chris started walking away without Mark until the latter realized he wasn’t able to reject the offer in time so he chased Chris between complaints and swearing.

They were inside Chris’ car. A dark red Opel Astra which was really cool and fancy. It almost had the typical ‘new car’ scent’.

“Is it a new car?” Mark asked watching the streets through the window.

“I bought it two months ago. I got it from a friend’s friend for a really cheap price.” His replied was answered with a simple ‘oh’. There was an awkward silence before Chris broke it.

“Did you really get stabbed?”

“Yes” Brilliant again Mark. First you try to make it a joke and now you just admitted it.

“Are you alright? Chris asked with concern as he put his free hand on Mark’s shoulder, making him jump due to not being used to being touched out of the blue.

“A bit jumpy huh?” Chris mocked him while Mark’s face was turning into a living tomato.

“It’s not like that!” He complained loudly, making a pouty face as Chris chuckled.

“So let’s change the subject. What do you do for a living?” Chris asked after seeing Mark like that.

“I’m a psychologist.”

“Should I worry about my mental health then?” Chris joked.

“Don’t worry; you’re not the only mental case in the world.” Mark replied with sarcasm. Chris could only laugh.

“I’m currently working in Rand Company” He states glancing through the windows looking how the bystanders are walking.

“Rand? As Danny Rand? He seems to love being on the spotlight huh?” Mark nodded in agreement. After all the scandals one could think that everything was really orchestrated to put the company on every newspaper’s front page.

“Well…” Mark then had an idea born out of hormones and hopes for Chris to swing his way.

“At least he is handsome” Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait!

“Reasonable. He has features that people would consider to be handsome such as his cheeks, curly hair and, in a more general way, the combination of those aspects.” He imagined as Mark was crying on the inside. This was the seventeenth time that a guy he likes to come as a straight person.

“And if I somehow bump into him someday… I would totally hit on him.” Mark couldn’t prevent a gasp as an angelic chorus started singing inside his head.

“That sounded a lot more perverted out loud than in my mind.” Mark laughed noisily partly for Chris’ comment and partly for the joyful discovery.

“Do not worry. I share your taste.” He laid his card on the table. “I even run into him in the elevator sometimes.”

“Oh! And how is he in person and working for him?” Chris asked stopping on the traffic light.

“I don’t personally work for him but he gives me the impression that he is very naïve and innocent. He is no executive leader of a grand company even though it’s ‘his job’.

“So he just comes back from the dead to inherit one of the most important companies in the world and… he forgets to get a degree on economics?” Mark snorted at Chris’ witty response.

“Pretty much, although I’m nobody to judge his situation or anything.” That statement piqued Chris attention.

“How so?” He enquired Mark proceeding with the driving.

“Everyone is so eager to express their opinion that they all forget that their words have power. Whether it is to praise or to hurt. It is something nobody should underestimate…” The copilot explained with a more serious tone than usual. Chris wondered and dared to ask about it.

“Is it something personal?” Mark looked surprised about the question.

“What? No, in fact it doesn’t have anything to do with me.” The driver was going to enquire even further but unfortunately for him and fortunately for Mark, they arrived at the destination.

It looked like your average street. The only thing that was different to the others was the location within the city. Hell’s Kitchen. Its name could easily come from all the BBQ establishments that are located there. Another, more plausible explanation is that a lot of nasty criminals lurk from within the shadows to steal, murder and burn things. A more poetical way to express it would be that they feast on the others well-being leaving only the husk of their former selves. The Devil himself would be delighted to witness such a display of malevolence. The building itself seemed like it was renovated not too long ago in comparison to the neared buildings.

“So is this the place?” Chris asked after both of them got out of the car and stood in front of the main door.

“I think so… probably?” Mark wondered as he didn’t give any thought on how to proceed with this. The message wasn’t clear enough except for the address and on what to retrieve. Asking for a picture of the place may have been a bit too much.

“So what is this errand about?” Chris asked the one million dollar question putting Mark in a tight spot. Now what lame excuse should he use this time?

“I don’t rea-“ Mark was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise. Judging by the actual sound some kind of window or mirror has been shattered into a million pieces. Was it an accident? Or was it something else?

“We should check it out.” Chris suggested already willing to enter the building but Mark grabbed his arm stopping him on his track.

“Erm… I will go!” He shouted out of the blue and without a proper reason. He dashed to the front gate and before continuing inside he turned around to face Chris.

“If I don’t come back in ten minutes call the police.” Mark didn’t let him reply because he went inside at full speed. Luckily for him the front door didn’t require previous unlocking for his part or else it could have been a pretty awkward moment with Chris after acting so recklessly. He bolted inside to find a small entrance with a long corridor leading towards a pair of elevators and a staircase going upstairs. He took a quick look to the elevator and noticed that one of them was on the ground floor with him and another one on the 2nd floor.

“Worth a shot.” He rode the elevator and pressed the corresponding button. He was waiting inside with no elevator music to soothe his nerves and way too much time to reflect on how everything escalated so quickly and so badly. Why the hell did he go inside? Mark started to believe that he was going crazily reckless. The door opened revealing another corridor with many doors. One of them was wide open letting out the noisy ruckus that was happening inside. A sudden fear overcomes him as he approaches the doorstep. What if they had gun? Mark can defend himself in hand-to-hand combat to some extent but he was no bulletproof.

He gulped as he slowly and carefully entered the residence. For the look of it, it served more as a warehouse rather than an actual house. The amount of boxes, filing cabinets and disarray of documents, folders and papers in general made Mark wonder if a tornado hit the house. It would be a fair assumption.

There were two reasons why Mark knew that there were people inside, apart from himself of course. The first one was the noise that they were actually making. Boxes violently being opened and teared apart and at the same time papers were being skimmed and thrown into the air. The second one was the current feelings they were having at the moment. Anxiety were running through their veins and it was easily noticeable by his ‘new superpowers’ which was just a funny way to call them. From a rough glance of the house structure, the presumably bad guys were in a near room next to what would be the kitchen. Also the entrance was connected to the left with a living room and a tiny little bathroom to the right. Since there was nothing that could prove useful to Mark on the entrance he silently entered the living room which was even messier than the previous room.

What was different was that there were glass shards on the floor, presumably from the broken window that faces an interior courtyard. A quick glance made him discover that there were also shattered crystal on the rug of the room but this time its origin was a broken display that is on the wall. Mark approached in silent the display to see its content careful not to step on the shards only to see that it contained a newspaper clipping about the detention of the infamous Wilson Fisk. He frowned as he remembered how everything turned upside-down when it was discovered that this man had three quarters of the city in his pocket. Jennifer had really bad headaches during all this scandal because of this corrupted prick.  
“Mm?” Something caught his eye. There was a funny yet disturbing relief behind the newspaper. It looked almost like a hand. He reached the newspaper with his hand when a noise made him look at the door. Three Asian men looked at him with angry faces which made Mark put a surprise yet scared face. He started backing up as they were entering the room clearly with no intention of resolving this ‘misunderstanding’ peacefully.

Mark looked at his side grabbed a box full of documents and threw it towards the angry Asian men. The first on the line didn’t foresee that attack and was launched into the floor thanks to the weight of said box.  
The other two men managed to dodge the box and tried to grab Mark. A well done kick to the stomach persuaded one of them not to attempt that again. The one left succeeded in grabbing Mark by the neck of the shirt and hit him on the face quite hard. Mark stumbled backwards, leaning on one of the cabinets as the punching man was on course of dealing another blow but, instead, it was welcomed by a well-timed duck, resulting in the man punching the filing cabinet. The scream of pain resonated the room at the same time the first downed enemy got up willing to get his revenge.

The man jumped on the top of the table and sprinted towards the reckless psychologist. At that moment Mark wished the table had a table cloth so he could just pull it off and make him trip and fall. But there was none, so Mark just took the nearest chair available and smacked him in the legs. Obviously he fell on the side eliminating one enemy from the list. After the chair attack he was left with two wooden legs which were the perfect weapons for the not screaming man who was still doing his job, which was shouting. On the contrary, the standing man recovered from the stomachache and was ready to attack. It was really unlucky for him that Mark decided to be rude to him with a pair of new legs to the face. Now truly was that the last man was the furious broken fist man. He got up and punched the psychologist on the face with his unharmed hand. 

Mark fell backwards to the floor a bit stunned. His enemy took advantage of the gained momentum and grabbed Mark only to violently throw him to the table afterwards, landing on the other side of it and ultimately falling over one the KOed enemies. People don’t make the best cushions but the worst part was for the man underneath him. Mark nearly trips when he stepped on the downed man in an attempt to get up but the punching man didn’t give him the chance to stand up and strike back. He grabbed a wooden plank which was lying around uncovered from within the mess and hit the psychologist with all his strength in the head. Mark could only see how the floor hit his body when he tried to hug it.

 

“This is a nightmare.” Jennifer complained after revising hundreds and hundreds of documents lying on her desk. After one or four cups of coffee, the drowsiness was getting the best of her. Now her workplace was not as pretty as it seemed the first time she set foot there. A wild and naïve attorney who quickly managed to climb up the ladder proving some of the veterans that she can handle all kind of cases and succeed in the end. That doesn’t mean that nowadays things are better. She has to investigate the mysterious document thieves, prepare and win a bunch of easy yet time consuming cases and also she was more stressed out than usual due to what happened to Mark.

“Want more coffee?” Inspector Mendez entered her office with a beverage display in hand.

“Please no, if I drink more I will start climbing the walls.” She joked with a tired smile. She put aside the papers in front of her just to see that there was a desk underneath.

“Maybe you should go home and get some rest.” The inspector suggested as he drank from his coffee.

“Only if I could… Evil doesn’t rest and someone has to put them behind bars.” She replied continuing her document reading. She was not stupid to think that she is the solution to all criminals and even superheroes need to rest, but she was still not happy with those facts. Every time she enters the courtroom is to put the culprit in jail but when she leaves with a verdict, she finds ten more cases resting on her desk. Those criminals always come back and ruin innocent lives. It is a tireless and, sometimes, hopeless job. Jennifer always have to cope up with these ugly feelings and she manages to fend them off by enjoying a nice and comfy hang out with Morgan and Mark.

“Did you hear the rumors of the Black Rider?” He suddenly asks with a bit of guilt since maybe it is one of her pending works and he just reminded her of more work.

“What Black Rider?” Jennifer asked tilting her head.

“There is someone in a totally black attire with a motorbike of the same color that drives through New York some nights exceeding the speed limit. A total beast that manages to elude us every time we try to catch them.” Jennifer was speechless. That sounded really weird, out of the blue and, top of all, unbelievable.

“Never heard of it. Sounds way too serious than it seems to be.” She expressed deciding that she really needed another shot of caffeine, grabbing one of the cups that the policeman brought and taking a sip.

“Well, they are breaking the law and endangering other people’s lives with their risky driving.” He insisted, remembering how he saw the Black Rider in action once, almost ending up in a big, noisy accident.

“So what leads do you have on this Rider?” Jennifer enquired discarding the idea of focusing on her investigation if Inspector Mendez continued talking about this topic.

“Aside from their outfit and bike, nothing. It’s practically a ghost.” He rubbed his chin cluelessly and a bit ashamed of his incompetence.

“No license plate?” The inspector shook his head as he tried to hide his shame behind the beverage he was drinking.

“You can always narrow down the areas where the rider has been seen so you can expect them the next time they appear.” Jennifer suggested hidden behind some documents she was trying to read even though she initially desisted on trying. As she was laying down the papers back to the desk, she witnessed how the inspector was taking notes, presumably of what she just suggested.

“…” She decided not to judge him and keep on reading until a name rang a giant and noisy bell inside her head.

“Leland Owlsley… Wasn’t he the financial genius behind Fisk’s scandal?” She quickly dashed towards a pile of papers at the other end of her desk with Mendez looking surprised and a bit scared due to her sudden reaction.

After a couple of minutes in which she was grabbing a bunch of documents and piling them up in a corner, gathering a quite amount of papers, she sighed with satisfaction.

“Now that I have a lead…” She got up and fell on her leather couch with all the accumulated tiredness she could muster.

“Close the door on your way out and thanks for the coffee.” She said before falling into Morpheus’ embrace, leaving an astonished inspector speechless before leaving with an awkward look on his face.

 

Mark got up with a terrible headache and had to take a few minutes to remember what happened before he collapsed which only gave him the scare of his life when he woke up on an unknown bed. He quickly got up and nervously looked around him. It seemed to be a bedroom with dark walls and a bunch of posters of famous rock groups. There were also some pictures of a young boy with his parents in very typical environments such as birthdays and holidays. After a closer look the boy somehow seemed familiar to him. He was trying to remember when the door opened, Mark quickly adopted a defense stance as the intruder was entering the room. Who could have imagined it was Chris?

“Wait what?” He stammered as Chris was surprised by his pose and general response to his arrival.

“So I get you are better now?” Chris asked with a funny tone with a slice of pizza in his hand.

“Erm… erm… where am I?” Mark asked after relaxing a bit.

“You are at my place. I know it can be a bit spooky but…” Mark was still getting his surroundings so Chris continued talking. “When you entered the building and after some time, a group of three people left in a hurry and I feared the worst. I must admit that you seemed to be in a pretty bad shape. I’m glad that’s not the actual case.” He grinned as Mark rubbed his head still in pain.

“Does something hurt?” The host asked approaching Mark with a concerned look on his face. Mark trembled a bit as Chris moved away his bang, revealing a small wound on the side of the forehead with a bit of blood coming out.

“Mmm. Give me a sec.” Chris walked away and Mark followed. The living room has a long sofa with a TV attached to the opposite wall. There are photos of Chris with some people and the background was very similar to Chris’ bar, which is weird since he recalled Morgan saying that the Devil’s Disruptor was fairly new. The kitchen is at the end of the room. A small yet typical kitchen with all the essential tools for cooking. From the door on the right of the kitchen emerged Chris with cotton on one hand and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the other.

“Didn’t I tell you to make yourself at home? Well, go for it!” Chris said as he wet the cotton with the contents of the bottle. He approached Mark and ignored his complains when he started disinfecting and cleaning the wound in a way that would remind Mark as a mother but… somehow… it felt like something deeper.

“It’s fine, please st-auch!”

“Next time don’t go recklessly towards danger. I was worried you know.” He stated in an accused him but in a worried tone instead of a blaming one, which threw Mark off. They merely know each other yet he really is preoccupied for him. Both of them went silent for a moment until Mark whispered an apology.

“Sorry.”

“The important thing is that you’re fine. Just so you know, I called the police after I found you so maybe they will sort everything out.” He didn’t seem convinced but he did not care about it. Mark didn’t really want to talk either so he let Chris finish his nurse role-play to make a witty comment.

“Nice flat.” So witty. Chris snorted at the sudden remark.

“Why thank you. This was not the way I thought you would end up on my bed but I’m not complaining.” That really freaked Mark out. What did he just say!? Mark’s face was a mix from Munch’s Scream and a cartoon character’s scream with their arms extended to impossible lengths.

“E-E-Excuse me??!!” He finally spoke. Chris changed his facial expression from overall happiness to awkward, guilty face.

“Oh my god. Sorry! I sometimes talk without thinking!” He was going to approach Mark but he stepped back when he saw Chris come near him. Mark stood there looking at Chris astonished and for a few seconds, loss at words until his emotions started to flourish from within.

“Why did you say that then?!” He asked really pissed off.

“I’m sorry I was not thinking straight!”

“Nobody says things like that without thinking you pervert! So all this time you were only thinking to fuck me?!” Chris was trying to calm him down with hand gestures but Mark was only increasing his voice volume.

“That’s why you were so nice? Give me a ride and then get me to bed?” He punched the wall which cracked it and made Chris jump and widen his eyes astonished.

“You know what Chris? Go fuck yourself!” Mark invited himself out making a huge noise when slamming the door behind him. He went downstairs from where he was and found out that Chris’ flat was actually the second floor of his own bar so he took the chance and slam the door of his bar too just to release some steam. His house was a bit far for walking but it was achievable. After all it was a subway station away so he walked there and tried to calm himself down. It was not a good moment to reflect but he needed it.

He was not the kind of man to easily lose his temper but this topic touched a hundred of nerves at the same time. In high school he had to lay down due to the fear of the consequences of coming out and, in reality, he didn’t have the need thanks to Jen and Morgan’s support and also because there wasn’t anybody interesting enough. At university things didn’t go as good as the American films show you. He had problems with some of his classmates who he tried to hit on because he thought they would fall for him or… well… hormones. All these made him decide to settle down and only focus on graduating, find a job, a house and then he would worry about love. This is why all his romantic life could be summarized in two words: non-existent. And after the few failures he had with men, he decided to not look for it.

Thinking it coldly, he was actually complimented by Chris’ unfortunate comment but his issues bloomed, partly thanks to everything that has happened in the past two days to him. He didn’t want to think Chris is that kind of guy but a voice in his head kept reminding him of his previous interactions.

Mark wiped out a tear with his sleeve at the moment of reaching his doorstep. He didn’t even notice how he got there, mainly because he was in his own world and he just automatically walked home. Mark mindlessly opened the door and walked in and it took him a few seconds to realize something potentially dreadful. The door was opened without the need of keys so maybe… just maybe there was a burg-

“Oh wait… Morgan!” He shouted ashamed of his memory and to see if he was home. After all what happened it was understandable not to remember everything, but it was not excusable.

“It’s not excusable that he didn’t lock the door on his way out either.” He continued his train of thought as he traversed the rooms and saw no sign of Morgan. He noticed a suspicious looking box with a paper attached to it. He grabbed the paper and read it.

“Hi Mark! I hope you read this before you try to put the box in the bin. It’s a gift to light up your moody days. If you catch my drift.” Mark narrowed his eyes not trusting Morgan one bit. He carefully opened the box and understood the pun.

“… Light up my moody days…” He whispered looking at the content. Fireworks. Morgan should know that this is probably illegal or something. Inside the box are roundy kind of fireworks, firecrackers, the FW launcher he invented and some more. Mark started developing the idea of Morgan using him as a warehouse or to get rid of evidence. He sighed loudly leaving the box on the living room table.

Mark was eager to have a shower and be comfy and maybe jump into his bed and sleep for eternity so he went straight to his bedroom to prepare for the first step of his foolproof plan when something shook him. There were some items on the bed which, at first, gave him a bittersweet surprise. His wallet and mobile phone were such items. Mark checked that everything was correct when a phone call from an unidentified number came in. He answered it with all the neutrality in the world.

“Yes?”

“If you want to see your friend again come to the address you will receive on your phone. Don’t keep us waiting.” They hung up and left Mark in a state of shock. He had still the phone on his ear but he was completely frozen in place, processing what he just heard from the other end of the line. The buzz coming from the phone made him return to the real world. The address was the message he received, but before he cared about that he called Morgan. But it seemed that he was out of reception so afterwards he tried to call Jennifer and, thankfully, she answered.

“Mark? Is that you or the thief I will have to put behind bars?” She asked with a threatening voice.

“Jen! Are you ok?”

“That’s what I should be asking! How did you get your phone back?” Mark shook his head even though she couldn’t see him.

“Not important right now! Have you heard from Morgan?”

“Nope, he hasn’t answered about the dinner plans. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. See you!” He hung up before she could reply and tried to call Morgan one last time but in vain.

Mark started to panic, walking through the rooms on the verge of tears. The stress was finally catching up and he found himself finally crying in the living room, crouched in a corner for a long time. He took a look into the box Morgan left him. Morgan was counting on him. The police would only make things worse… if they appeared at the place they would kill Morgan or get him somewhere else… He was the only person who could save him right now.

“Except for Daredevil, but he is on retirement or something…” Mark, with his personal humor and wit back, grabbed some of the fireworks from the box, a hoodie and set off to save his friend. He didn’t want to risk being caught by the subway security personnel so he called for a cab instead. After paying the driver and leaving him there he focused on the strategic aspects of the building in front of him which, presumably, was the location of Morgan.

An abandoned building which provided hints that, in other times it was a bar. With neon decayed signs and bolted windows from where you could peek inside, the interior was dark but one could appreciate the silhouettes of stools, a counter and many chairs and tables alongside a big stage at the end of the bar. It reminded him of Chris’ except for the obvious difference… This was abandoned and his was newly opened.

The only light that shined through the bar was from the clear night sky. The moon bathing Mark’s surrounding and creeping through the bolted windows. It was not enough for him so he leaned on the wall and tried to focus. He closed his eyes and, for a moment, he caught a glimpse of what was going on there. Three people were inside right now. One who was overcome by fear who had to be Morgan. One of the men were with his friend and the other one a bit close to them. Maybe separated by a room or two.

He opened his eyes and breathes for some time, trying to calm himself. It was probably an ambush and if he did something wrong it will cost him… Mark didn’t want to think about that exact consequence. It’s not like he could sneak out and take them down. He is not prepared for those kinds of things and also he was pretty sure that they were aware of his presence outside. With fake determination he opened the door with a kick and entered. The darkness swallowed him but his phone’s illumination casted it away letting him advance unharmed by the traps laid by time and wood.

“Welcome Number 5.” A couple of spotlights blinded Mark for a couple of seconds. “We’re afraid that your assignment ended up in failure.” His eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light and saw two people on the stage.

“You didn’t recover what you were asked for and now… you will have to face the consequence.” Morgan was gagged and tied up to a chair next to the man who is talking who he recognized immediately for being the guy who punched the crap out of him.  
“Who the hell are you and why are you after me?” He simply asked omitting how was he going to kick his ass.

“We are part of the test you didn’t past. Which means that your friend…” He then took a knife from his pocket and threatened Morgan by putting it near his throat. Mark’s blood started pumping out of anger. Who the hell did he think he was to toy with his life like that?

“But you can save him under one condition.” Mark raises his eyebrow as he finishes the sentence. Out of the blue or, at the exact time it was expected, a great buffed, muscular man came out from behind him. He was really big in height and weight. If he was more calmed or, at least not pissed off, he would wonder how the hell he gets inside any building at all.

“Entertain me.” Morgan was emitting sounds as he frantically was trying to free himself. Mark wasn’t afraid at all which he recognizes as a symptom of recklessness but he had something far more important to care about at the time.

The big man advanced enough to be at a safe distance from Morgan and his buddy and stood there with confidence and unaltered demeanor. Mark didn’t give it any thought and immediately punched the man in the torso. 

The pain coming from the knuckles were enough to force a tear out of his eye. Big Guy laughed before grabbing him easily and tosses him to a bunch of stools like he was a ragdoll. Morgan screamed soundlessly as his friend was trying to recover from the throw. The man approached Mark unrelentingly until he grabbed one of the downed stools and hit the big guy in the legs. The stun gave Mark enough time to fully recover and to develop a strategy. If mere force is not enough, get and use things from the environment to help you. He took a chair and threw it with all his strength towards the big guy but he rendered the attack useless by only covering his head with his bulky arms.

Mark took a quick look around and since he was scarce on resources, he used a chair against his enemy but to the same result. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have a third chance when his adversary arrived in front of him and decided to be rude by landing a punch to the stomach that sent him rolling a couple of meters. He gasped for air, cursing that bastard as he approached him only to start kicking him on the floor repeatedly. The pain inflicted to him was almost unbearable as he was struggling not to pass out when the man grow tired of it.

“You are a disappointment.” The man next to Morgan shook his head in shame. “I’m afraid your friend’s life is forfeit.”

“N-No… P-Please…” Mark muttered as he fell completely powerless and useless. He was angry at himself, at the situation and especially at those people. After the kidnapping, the stupid task and those stupid asshole people who are there just to torture and feel joy out of the suffering of others. He could only watch as that piece of shit was getting his knife closer and closer to Morgan’s throat.

Something lit a fire inside him. His hatred reached heights beyond measure and he didn’t feel the pain that has been wearing him down. He didn’t have any sensation at all except for anger. He was not going to let any of those bastards lay a finger on his friend. He reached for his pocket and, with incredible aim, used the FW launcher towards the man trying to murder his friend. The firework hit him straight in the forehead, igniting his hair and dropping the knife as a consequence.  
The burst of energy born from the anger within let him stand up like he had fully recovered from the beating and gave the big guy a stare of: Come at me. The challenge was accepted. Mark’s enemy quickly answered with a combination of punches aiming to obliterate him but, much to his surprise, he found out that his attacks weren’t landing at all. Mark was dodging everything with relatively ease and when he saw a moment of tiredness on his rival he did his move. He threw a punch to the face that stunned him for a few seconds and linked it with a kick to the stomach. The guy was launched a few meters away like he was made of cardboard.

The guy with the knife managed to extinguish the fire of his head and quickly grabbed his weapon but immediately afterwards he was welcomed with a table thrown to his face. Morgan’s eyes were wide open as Mark was delivering such a display of strength. The big guy got up and was running towards his adversary with all the speed he could achieve, ready to tackle him as if it was a football match. Mark stood his ground and intercepted his enemy with his hands. There was a moment when they both struggled with their strength trying to move each other culminating in Mark giving the big headed guy a good headbutt which made kiss the floor and, before he could stand up, Mark jumped to his head and started punching him with all the wrath he could muster until plastic surgery became the only option for that man to have a regular face.

Mark got up with his knuckles bruised and bloody but the most fearful aspect of his was his stare. His yellow eyes were transmitting uncontrolled rage and the knife dude was tremblingly picking up the knife and unwillingly decided to attack him. His arm was stopped in the middle of the thrust and a loud cracked hinted how his limb was broken. A scream left his mouth as Mark grabbed his head and crashed it into the wall.

“If you dare come after us again I will crush you to pieces. Is that clear?” He said in a deeper and louder voice than usual. The man was crying and laughing at the same time out of desperation but the words that came out of his mouth were different than the ones Mark was expecting.

“You have no clue at all… The Hand won’t let you go and you will suffer the consequences!” He finished with a mad laugh which was rewarded with his skull hitting the wall again.

“Who is The Hand? What do they want from me?” Mark’s hands were shaking as the man laughed and laughed.

“Your worst nightmare.” Mark punched him in the face so hard that his nose broke as well as passing out. Morgan at this point was trying to turn around with little jumps on the chair when he finally reached to see his friend Mark. The knife guy’s body fell to the floor as Mark was panting with his eyes focused on the body. He was ready to start punching him when he saw Morgan on the corner of his eye and suddenly dropped to his knees, panting harder than before.

It took him a few seconds to get himself up and hurry to his friend in order to free him. He first ripped the rope tying him up and then the gag.

“ARGH! That hurts!” Those were his first words after hours and hours. Morgan got up from the chair and the first thing on his to do list was to hug his dear friend.

“I’m so sorry Mark! So sorry!” He cried as Mark started crying as well. The hugged each other for many minutes weeping and crying until their eyes grew dry.

“How did you do all that Mark? When did you turn out like the green big thing superhero?!” Morgan asked still shaking and stammering.

“I-I don’t know…” He stepped away from Morgan after the hug. Mark started staring at his trembling knuckles. He didn’t know if he had more blood from those two or from himself. Mark hided his hands on his armpits as if he was cold and looked around him.  
“I think w-we should run away f-from here.” Morgan nodded as his suggestion and they quickly get away from that place unaware that his escape was being filmed by a couple of hidden cameras on dark corners of the abandoned bar.  
Mark called a cab to take them home but when they arrived at Mark’s house and was leaving he turned around to Morgan.

“Hey buddy… do you want to stay at my place?” Morgan didn’t hesitate to say yes and after paying the driver, they both entered Mark’s apartment. A safe haven finally. Mark went straight into the bathroom to disinfect the bruises on his knuckles as Morgan went directly to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich. Mark looked at the hurting wounds with a painful expression. He suddenly jumped when he saw something yellowish on his mirror but he was astonished to see that it was his own eyes. He approached the mirror with a mix of fear and fascination as the reflected yellow eyes followed every move.

“You have to explain me that too.” Morgan commented on the doorstep making Mark jump again.

“Morgan!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologized with a chuckle.

“So… do you know anything about what happened?” Mark washed his face as Morgan asked.

“I’m… not really sure…” He stated drying his face with a towel.

“I think we should call the police.” Mark shook his head with energy.

“We better not. I believe there is something really wrong with all these…” Morgan frowned and put a more serious face.

“What is going on Mark?” He asked in an accusative tone.

“It’s a bit difficult to explain. Can we talk tomorrow?” He was heading outside the bathroom but Morgan’s arm stopped him.

“Please Morgan. I had the worst day of my life and I saved you. Please wait one night I beg you.” He breathed and sighed in resignation, leaving the way free for Mark to traverse.

“Thanks.” He stated as he went to his bedroom. Morgan looked at him from the corridor and a light bulb turned on on Mark’s head. He quickly grabbed a chair and put it on the front door alongside something heavy. Like the toaster.

“If somebody comes in we will hear it.” Morgan approved of his plan and headed to the bed-couch on the living room.

“Good night Mark.”  
“Good night Morgan.”

And both of them went to sleep after the most stressful day of a lifetime.


	4. A Moment's Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for the patience and for reading this fic. I appreciate the time and I smile whenever someone reads it so thanks. Now here is a bit of news. This chapter was intended to be... different. When I start writing I don't pay attention to the word count and I found myself writing a 17.000+ chapter in comparison to 6.500 and 8.000 of the rest of the episodes. I find it annoying since I'm presented with the dilemma of choosing whether split the chapter into two or keep it together.
> 
> For the sake of being 'coherent' with my writings I decided to split it so, instead of having one big chapter, you will get two. I'm not very happy about this decision and I wouldn't be happy with the other option so bear with me.
> 
> Either way, have fun and enjoy reading!

Midnight, a police car was stationed in front of the highest and probably most expensive skyscraper in all New York. Only the richest and most famous, often more infamous than the other way around, have a residence here. Of course nobody can enter there without an invitation from one of the residents, except for Jennifer and Inspector Mendez.

They entered through the main door and headed to the elevator when they were intercepted by a fat and bold manager.

“Hey you! You’re not allowed to enter like that!” Just when he stood in front of them, Jennifer showed him a piece of paper in front of his face.

“Here you have the search warrant written by me and signed by a judge. Have fun with that.” She moved away from the manager but he grabbed her arm not allowing her to reach the elevator.

“You are not a cop! You can’t fool me!” He was clearly ignoring the obvious policeman just next to her and, before this cop could go and stop the fat man, Jennifer picked and showed the manager her prosecutor badge in the same fashion as the search warrant.

“True, I’m not a cop, but if you continue on getting in our way I will get you arrested for obstruction of justice. Clear?” He let go of her after that threat with a horrifying look on his face. His job was more important than guarding the residents’ privacy.

They rode the elevator and pressed the button of the designated flat and the stereotypical elevator music started playing as both occupants looked at themselves on the mirror.

“I don’t mean to question your plan but… couldn’t we do this tomorrow with some sunlight?” Mendez asked in a friendly demeanor but also looking at the hour, missing his bed.

“I rather do everything as soon as possible. Besides, there is something bothering me.” He enquired her for more information.

“Leland Owlsley has been Fisk financial manager even before his political career went public, but before and during this, Leland also managed other people’s money and a certain nickname was repeated in some documents alongside Fisk’s name.” She gave a dramatic pause just to annoy his partner. “Ms. G.”

“Ms. G? Who is that?”

“That’s what I intend to find out.” The doors opened giving Jennifer a great sensation of accomplishment because of the timing. A white corridor invited them to traverse it. The decorative paintings, furniture and carpets were proof of how fashionable and rich people residing here are. In reality this building provides these people an alternative house, considering the paparazzi and the press, they need somewhere to lay low. Run by a private company, the residents are guaranteed safety and privacy in exchange of a price. That means that criminals who can afford this kind of deal are protected from police eyes unless you are smart enough or they are dumb enough.

Passing by a couple of doors the finally arrive at Owlsley’s door. The policeman was going to ask Jennifer how were they going to open it without forcing their way in when they both noticed that the behind the door were sounds of someone inside and since Leland was MIA, it was expected to be a burglar or someone else. The inspector halted the prosecutor’s movement and unsheathed his gun. Jennifer stepped aside and quickly called for backup. Mendez kicked the door and entered the apartment to find the lights on. The entrance was bathed in white paint and complemented with high quality wooden furniture. It really was giving successful entrepreneur vibes. Aiming his handgun at the next door, he could see through a windowed door that the kitchen was lit as well and that it connected to a living room that was surprisingly in the dark and a corridor. The inspector made its way through the kitchen quickly and he was alerted by a sudden movement from within the shadows of the living room.

“This is the police! Come up with your hands up and state your name!” Valiantly shouted the policeman, aiming his gun at the darkness. At first there was no response but when Jennifer crossed the doorstep with flashlight in hand and used it on the darkness, it revealed a person whose face was covered by some kind of scarf or bandanna with something resembling a robe as clothing. In the blink of an eye, the man jumped over one of the couches with great agility. Mendez tried to aim at the guy’s leg and shot him once but in the darkness he couldn’t know if he hit him or not. Judging by the movement it was implied that he failed and both of them saw him run across the room and do something unbelievable. He jumped over the window. The two of them quickly approached it to bear witness of what happened to the person but they saw nothing. Not even a trace that a person has jumped or anything.

They looked at each other completely astonished and speechless. They just saw a man disappear in thin air in the middle of the air! They stood there trying to get a glimpse or a hint of this event even happening and was not a product of their imagination.  
They didn’t exchange words. They merely stepped away from the window and started searching their surroundings. The only thing they could do was to wait for the backup and the forensic team that Jennifer called afterwards. The living room, after lighting it up, didn’t strike as unusual to the rest of the apartment. Same fashioned walls and furniture with the addition of leather couches, a giant and expensive television, a chimney, bookcases to decorate the empty spaces on the walls and, of course, a drinking cabinet full of a wide array of alcoholic drinks. The inspector looked at the drinks with lust but his hopes were quickly destroyed with a silent judgment and a killer stare. They started examining the bookcases and found that they were all filled with economic books. If Leland really read all these, no wonder he was such a genius in terms of economy management.

“Oh.” Mendez said briefly when he found something on the floor near the electric chimney. He crouched near the columns that decorated it and found that there was an unusual carving on it but a closer inspection revealed that it was in fact the bullet he shot at the mysterious man. Jennifer approached the inspector to bear witness of the discovery.

“Great aim inspector.” She praised looking at the bullet. At first Mendez assumed that she was saying that because he found the bullet but when he took a more thoroughly look, he was surprised to find that there was blood at the tip of the bullet. It would seem that he actually hit him and, from the position of the carving and the angle from where he fired, he must have hit him below the knee.

They looked around the place some more, managing to locate the rest of the blood on the red carpet. That mystery was solved but there were many more waiting inside the house. They didn’t wait for the forensic team to come and, instead, continued investigating the apartment in order to find the answers to why a robed man was inside, what did he do, who is this Ms. G and, of course, about the stolen documents. Their search didn’t bear fruit at first since the place was pretty clean, maybe a bit too clean. Both investigators entered a lounge room that was next to Leland’s own bedroom. There is a huge, black piano on one of the corners, another bunch of bookcases, a game of pool at another alongside a dart game and stuff you would find at the nearest pub. Also there is an additional space disguised as a balcony in which there are chairs and a little table, fancy enough for a cup of tea. The walls of the lounge are decorated by realistic paintings of people and landscapes which added to the concept of artistic lounge.

“I wouldn’t mind having all these at home.” The inspector joked around at the same time that Jennifer was checking one of the cabinets on the kitchen after giving up on that room.

“I prefer my house to be humble.” She replied as she was looking at some ornamental cups of tea and kettles. They seemed way too oriental for being part of this occidental apartment. She carefully opened the cabinet and examined the cups with suspicion. When she grabbed the third cup, a piece of paper fell from it. She left the cup on its place and took a look at the tiny paper. There were no words or numbers; instead there was a drawing of some kind of lizard in red. She picked up her notebook from her pocket and made a draw of the lizard.

“The forensic team is here.” Jennifer nodded to Mendez and headed to the entrance in order to supervise the investigation.  
This promised to be a long night…

 

“Auch.” Mark yelled after punching the alarm to turn it off. With drowsy eyes he headed to his bathroom to have a shower and prepare to go to work.

“Hi Mar-“

“AHHHHHH” A few seconds passed before Mark remembered that Morgan stayed for the night. He was brushing his teeth on his bathroom like he was at his own home. Time passed in which Mark overcame the scare and managed to shower while Morgan made himself useful by making waffles for breakfast.

“Are you Ok?” Morgan asked dipping his waffles on syrup.

“My hair just turned white because of your scare so no.” He sentenced half joke half serious.

“I meant about yesterday!” Mark looked elsewhere thinking that he should have known what he meant from the beginning.

“My hands still hurt as hell and I can’t bend without crying out of pain so… fine?” He joked in pain as he touched his hands. “What about you?”

“Better than you it seems. I still scare myself with the thought that someone is going to cut my throat though…” Morgan got the chills as he was answering the question. They ate some waffles in silence before Mark broke the silence.  
“I’m sorry Morgan. It was my fault that you got kidnapped.” He apologized in a way that Morgan felt uncomfortable.

“It’s not your fault. If you were the one to come home you would have been the one to be kidnapped… and I don’t think I could have saved you…” Mark was surprised for his friend’s statement.

“Don’t say that! You would have showed up with your army of fireworks and saved me in the most amazing way ever!” He said trying to cheer him up. On the other hand… he actually thinks it would be more awesome with Morgan saving him. His friend chuckled with the mental image.

“I would have burnt the whole place.”

“The most cooked Asian food in the world.” They both laughed at the witty and racist comment Mark did. They enjoyed their breakfast and after finishing it, Morgan asked the question dreaded by his friend.

“Do you know what is going on?” Mark gulped. Seeing it from outside it sounds really surreal and, at first, he thought Morgan wouldn’t believe his story. Morgan listened to it, changing his facial expression as Mark was narrating and, at the end, he could only wonder.

“So this Hand… seems to be the same people that kidnapped you and the others?” He was referring to the day Mark was captured and that man started saying shit about tasks or whatever.

“It may be, so these Asian men I’m assuming they work for them.” Morgan nodded agreeing with that reasoning.

“Somehow I have the impression that they knew what I was capable of. The problem is that there are more people like me who are like me, or even better.” They both were lost in thought. Neither of them knew anything apart from what they’ve experienced.

“At least you are now one step closer to becoming a super hero.” Mark narrowed his eyes looking at Morgan with disgust.

“I’m sorry but I’m not going to fight aliens or anything like that.” He stated with a wry smile.

“So what are we going to do?” Mark was surprised by Morgan’s question.

“We?”

“Yeah! We have to gather information about these guys and bring them to justice!” Mark thought Morgan didn’t hear him the first time so he insisted one more time.

“We??!!”

“Do you really think I will not participate after almost being murdered in cold blood?” He was going to reply but he stopped, thinking on how he was going to convince him.

“They will go after you if you get into this mess with me.” Morgan raised an eyebrow thinking that his argument stinks.

“You do realize that they already targeted me right?” Mark was going to reply again but he found himself lost at words.

“I’m still against it.”

“I don’t care.” His friend stated which didn’t make Mark happy at all.

“If you insist… I will check again that place in Hell’s Kitchen. Maybe there is a clue somewhere.”

“If that’s the case I’ll pick you up after work.” Mark suspected something weird about his offering.

“… Are you going to leave work earlier than you’re supposed to?” He asked in an accusative tone.

“Maybe?” Mark judged him as he was picking his wallet and phone.

“You better not stand out at work, who knows if those assholes have eyes and ears in your workplace or something.” Mark stated opening the door and letting Morgan out first as a true gentleman. He agreed with Mark on that argument and promised him that he will play it cool.”

“I will call you when I finish so wait for me ok?” Mark nodded and bid his friend goodbye when he left on a taxi. Now all he had to do was to return to the daily routine. In the subway he could not stop thinking of Chris even though that your friend almost gets murdered in front of his eyes should prevent that. It was certain that his priorities sucked right now. If nothing happens today, he will visit him at Devil’s Disruption. He crossed the doors of his workplace and greeted the receptionists before riding the elevator to his floor. The elevator music managed to soothe his stress for a bit only to be welcomed by an annoyed, quite angry and origin of great stress also known as Sarah Porter.

“S-S-Sarah! H-Hi!” Mark stammered before being violently dragged into the office, disappointing Clarissa in the process who wanted to learn what happened.

“Why didn’t you come to work Williams?!” Her voice was strong and angry and it scared Mark a lot which didn’t let him think of an actual excuse and used the one he used with Jennifer.

“I was at the hospital Ms. Porter. I got stabbed.” Surely those weren’t the most appropriate words to use, and Sarah’s freaking out clearly was the proof of that.

“Are you kidding me?! Are you alright?!” From angry to caring. That sounds like a motherly thing alright. It was good to see that there was something behind the strict yet kind master psychologist with this display of emotions.

“Y-Yes, that sounded way too serious but it was nothing.” Sarah urged him to tell him everything so he told her that he was mugged and when he defended himself he got a stab in the arm.

“Don’t play hero Mark! There are policemen for that!” She briefly scolded him. He wanted to escape the situation but the only plausible option was to jump out of the window and he valued his life a lot.

“Sorry Ms. Porter…”

“Don’t call me Ms. Porter! I’m in my thirties for the love of god!” She complained noisily as Clarissa was spying by the door.

“Ugh… Williams, you better call me when something like this happens. I may only be your boss but I care about you.” Mark widened his eyes by the sudden appreciation remark.

“As a student you silly.” The student sighed in relief much to her annoyance.

“Now let’s get to business shall we?” Mark nodded as Clarissa quickly ran to her desk when she heard Sarah going to the door. He went to his seat as he heard Sarah scolding Clarissa for eavesdropping and for not having something better to do with her life.  
The clients came one after one, talking to both psychologists about the problems they were facing and how their therapy was developing. It was refreshing and cheering to see that almost all of them were improving their lives. At the same time though, a black cloud came to mess with his head. These people are regular and ordinary people with first world problems and now he wasn’t one of them. There is an evil organization behind his back, threatening him and his friends and if he fails, he won’t get another chance to save them. After the last client and that Sarah was called again to go to 10 something floor, Mark went straight to the bathroom to clear his thoughts and also his face with cold water.

One look at the mirror was the only thing he needed to say that he is under stress. He really is a little kid against the world right now and that hit him like a truck. Mark spent long minutes in there, frustrated and minute after minute, pissed off. He started breathing faster thinking about how mad he was with the whole situation. It was like seeing that man with the knife going to slice Morgan’s throat…

He punched with all his rage the sink, destroying it without any effort. His yellow eyes saw his deed and didn’t care. Something in his own gaze gave him determination and confidence, like they belonged to someone else and was trying to encourage him, and he bought it. Mark went out of the bathroom with a new resolution at least in a personal level.

Back in reality he still had to wait for Morgan to investigate the storage apartment and since he had to kill some time, he decided to take care of a problem that has been bothering. Mark took the subway and in the metro he took the chance to actually look at his phone because from the moment he recovered it he didn’t have time to actually care about it.

There were a dozen of messages from Sarah asking him about why he missed work. He now understood why she was like that and decided to ignore those since everything was made clear. His attention was grabbed by the group he has with Morgan and Jennifer. He remembered Jennifer telling him by phone that she suggested to have dinner together and Morgan not answering because of the kidnapping problem. Mark couldn’t answer to that either because he was dealing with saving Morgan so he thought he should say something so he texted that he was super busy yesterday and that next time he will join for sure.

There was still time until his stop so he had the stupidest idea. He googled the Hand and had, in return, a great and beautiful image of a human hand. Mark facepalmed clearly knowing that he deserved that. Finally he reached his stop and went to the surfaced. He started walking, trying not to think about how was he going to deal with it until he found himself at the front of Devil’s Disruption.

Mark was unable to think of a way to enter and talk to Chris about what happened. He still thought that it was not the most gentlemanly thing to say but in the end he knew he didn’t meant the things he said. With shaking determination, he knocked on the door believing in his ability to improvise. Mark wasn’t the kind of person who actually thinks his movements unless is really important. There was no response at first but when he was about to knock for a second time Chris opened the door.  
“We’re not op- Oh… Mark…” Chris noticed Mark after actually paying attention to who knocked the door. He looked a bit moody and pained which was suddenly confirmed by Mark’s senses. He actually forgot he had those since he has to focus to actually feel them.

“Do you need something?” The bartender asked with a low tone. Mark nodded still trying to come up with words. Chris stepped aside, inviting him to come inside. The pub felt different at day light and not with the neon and the artificial illumination running. Mark took a seat on a stool and Chris occupied his position at the other side of the counter.

“You want something to drink?” Mark nodded once more in a shyly demeanor. He still couldn’t erase his thoughts in order to actually improvise, having a hard time to actually say a simple yes or no. Chris prepared him another San Francisco which reminded him of the good time he had with him the night he met Chris.

“A San Francisco for the non-alcoholic.” Chris gives him the orange drink forcing a funny tone.

“Thanks” Mark finally whispered the word, taking a sip of the beverage. A couple of seconds passed before Chris broke the silence.

“I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. I swear that I don’t know why I did it and I apologize for offending you.” Mark looked down at the glass with guilt. He knew that Chris was telling the truth and it fell awful the fact he treated him like the worst shit in history.

“I… want to apologize too. I was under a lot of stress and I took it on you. Sorry.” Chris was surprised because he thinks Mark was right to be mad at him. Mark extended his hand in sign of peace.

“Are we good?” Chris nodded and happily shook hands with him. Mark had to endure the pain in the hand when he shook his hand tightly since they were not healed at all.

Nonetheless, this was a great feeling. It felt like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders and now was in a good mood.

“You know… on my way home I realized that I actually felt complimented by your comment.” Chris widened his eyes at those words. “But… well, my insecurities wanted to come out for a bit. That’s partly why I got angry with you.” He explained as the bartender was washing some glasses.

“I’m sorry that your ex hurt you in such a way. It must be tough.” Mark puts a weird expression on his face. It was kind of unbelievable for him to see that other people could think that he has an ex.

“No no, I…” He gulps as it’s kind of embarrassing because of social standards to say that at his age he’s still a virgin. “I have never been in a relationship with someone…” Chris almost drops one of the glasses. How could that be?

“I would have never thought that you… well… that?” He was afraid of saying anything that could upset him, again.

“Don’t trust on looks.” Mark took a sip of the orange drink actually seeing himself as the stereotypical drunk man who is complaining about his problems. That is funny.

“But you are handsome though. And I trust you.” Chris smoothly says trying to make up for yesterday.

“Sure, you say that to every man.” Mark joked as he took another sip. Chris chuckled drying the cutlery.

“And I’m still single.” That caught Mark off guard and provoked a dual laughter. It appears that they returned to the status quo and for that he was grateful. His phone started buzzing clearly ruining the moment. With an annoyed face he looked at it and obviously it was Morgan.

“Sorry, duty calls. Sort of.” Mark said drinking the remnant of the San Francisco and standing up.

“How much I owe you?” Chris shakes his head, leaving the counter and standing in front of him as Mark was getting his wallet.

“Nothing at all, although you can always come back tonight… if you want of course.” Chris answered with a charming smile which was corresponded by a nervous witty remark.

“Only if nobody tries to attack me.” They both chuckled. “See you tonight!” He waved at Chris as he was leaving with another wave as an answer. He leaves the bar with joy in his heart. Back outside he grabs his phone and calls Morgan.

“You’re out?”

“Yes, finally. I was bored to hell.”

“Sure, sure. I’m at Devil’s Disruption.”

“Ok, but why are you there?”

“Erm… I was doing some errands.”

“I’ll be there in half an hour.” Mark hangs the phone and wonders about how is he going to spend that time.

 

“Ms. Sanders?” Inspector Mendez is whispering in fear of Jennifer’s wrath if she wakes up from her nap in a ‘terrible’ mood. But she didn’t wake up and still looked very comfy in her couch, so he insisted but to no avail. Which is why in his third attempt, something unexpected happened. Someone opened the door of Jennifer’s office and, with a lack of tact, the man in uniform that entered said in a loud voice that some documents have arrived. The inspector tried to silence him by gesticulating with his hands but some movement behind him stroke him as the most terrifying feeling ever.

“Thanks John.” The female voice said from the couch. The policeman steps aside, looking at the prosecutor who had her hair messy and a face depicting a horrible night at the workplace. John left the papers at the side of the door and closed it.

“Inspector Mendez.” He turned to Jennifer who was still drowsy, thinking that she was going to kill him in cold blood for the sudden wake up.

“What is your first name?” That came as totally unexpected. He blamed the lack of proper sleep.

“It’s… Carlos.” She then shook his hand without hesitation.

“I’m Jennifer. Nice to work with you.” Carlos was uncomfortable with the situation so he went to the coffee machine at the end of the corridor, leaving the prosecutor to get her bearings, and came back with one hot and tasty coffee. Jennifer by that time was already sitting in her chair at the desk, combing her hair with the hand.

“Another day at the office…” She states with a drowsy and sleepy voice. Jennifer started organizing the documents on her desk when Carlos brought her the new papers that John delivered.

“So these are the preliminary results…” She gave her partner some of the documents and both of them started reading them.

“There are no traces of this mysterious robed person. There was not enough blood there to make an analysis either.” Carlos nodded in disappointment. After shooting them he expected more blood but it appears the bullet didn’t hit any major vein or something.

“But it’s weird. There are no traces of Owlsley either and it’s his own house! No hair, no skin, no nails… nothing.” She made a pause thinking about how that could happen. Maybe the robed person was a cleaner?

“What does the manager say about Leland’s apartment?”

“Since his disappearance nobody has entered or left the apartment. Adding to the weird stuff, not even the cameras at the entrance captured our robed guy or anyone carrying a suspicious bag. Jennifer enquired about that strange thing with the bag.

“To change clothes afterwards.” The prosecutor wasn’t so sure about that. The strategy would be to enter the place and then change clothes so nobody can say that it was you. But that means that he or she was caught on camera and Jennifer had the hunch that this person is way too professional to be that sloppy.

“This is going to sound far-fetched but what if this person climbed all the way to the apartment?” Carlos believed that the prosecutor was still in her dream world. Leland’s apartment is in one of the upper floors and the building isn’t small.

“I think it’s more probable that they were disguised and entered without attracting any attention.” Jennifer still had her doubts about that theory. She at least wanted to discard her own before moving on to Carlos’ so she came up with an idea.

“I would like you to check the cameras that could be in the vicinity of the building, may it be from shops or traffic. Surely one of them captured something.” The prosecutor orders and the police obey. The inspector left after saying goodbye, leaving Jennifer with the documents. She sighed. This is going so slow that she fears that the trace disappears in front of her nose. She feels frustrated about all this. Many times terrible thoughts about how useless her job is in the end comes to her mind and she can’t deny that she believes that sometimes. But she has to prevail. There are many prosecutors and attorneys here and out there, but she isn’t the type of people to delegate work to others. The criminals will be put on jail by her own hands.

With her conscience eased, she decides to take a quick look to the letters that sometimes comes from the Prosecutor’s office. There are two ways of receiving messages, one is the old fashioned letter that a delivery woman is tasked to give and the other is, of course, the internal message service. But Jennifer prefers the old school ways of communication when leisure is available and time isn’t a hindrance.

Two of the three letters were about some annoying burocratic crap that Jennifer didn’t care at all. On the other hand we had an invitation. She remembered that some attorneys were talking about a gala for charity. All members of the prosecutor’s office and some major firms of lawyers are invited.

“Argh… I’m sure Jeri Hogarth will be there…” Jennifer didn’t have fond memories of her meetings with Hogarth. She is a veteran in terms of complicated cases and she is famous for being a shark in the business. She is one of the few people that manage to make her nervous in court and she always tries to avoid her in a personal level.

“Mmmm although… there may be someone interesting.” She turned on her laptop and quickly typed something on the search browser. Wilson Fisk’s case was undertaken by Nelson & Murdock. From what she could remember, they’ve separated and Nelson is now with Jeri’s firm and Murdock is by himself. She took a quick look at the email version of the invitation and found an email address and a telephone number to make enquiries or to ask about details.

“This… is going to be REALLY interesting.” Jennifer was conscious that what was she planning was really against the law but she didn’t care. The solution to this case could rest in what she was about to do. A phone call later and a success afterwards left the prosecutor with a sense of accomplishment and progress. Now she deserves a good night sleep so she took her things and drove her way home to fall on her bed.

 

Mark and Morgan managed to get into the apartment. It remained the same as Mark remembered which was a good sign. Both of them headed directly to the living room. The room was a witness of the battle that took place there and, of course, how a lot of people moved a lot of boxes on its insides.

“You made a great mess eh?” Morgan said looking at the state of the place.

“I just threw a couple of boxes and a chair. Nothing too special. Besides, I lost.” Mark replied not having fond memories of that particular event and Morgan shutting up after that last sentence. They started searching the current room they were in. Inside the boxes were documents regarding all kinds of stuff such as buying/selling furniture for order and deliver transactions. Morgan rubbed his temple and Mark started wondering about the newspaper clipping framed on the wall. He then noticed, once again, how there was a relief behind it depicting a hand.

“This can’t be so easy.” Morgan turned around when those words were spoken. Mark took the frame and carefully removed the clipping revealing a secret panel at the back. Excited, they opened it and discovered a photo of a woman, another newspaper clipping and a note. Starting with the photo They looked at it, wondering who could she be. A beautiful woman with long, dark hair…

“She is beautiful.” Morgan said with a nodding Mark as a testify of what he said was true. Mark then decided to take a look at the newspaper. Murder on the Metro-General Hospital. Both friends looked at each other scared. Was the woman in the photo the victim? The news didn’t shed any light on that matter so the only thing remaining was the note. Mark unfolded it and read it out loud which gave them the creeps.

“Find her and kill her??!!” They freaked out, looking at each other astonished.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mark couldn’t answer and Morgan was incapable of finding an answer himself. The only thing that they knew for sure is that if they want her dead… she must be alive.

“So… how are we going to find her?” Morgan was shocked by his friend’s question and he quickly clarified. “To save her Morgan! Don’t be silly!” Mark smacked him weakly only to mock him for a bit. He grabbed all the papers and kept it on one of his pockets.

“You’re going to judge me…” Morgan started saying.

“Too late for that.” Mark made his witty reply before his friend could finish the sentence.

“Why was all these in that frame? Is it important that it was behind a newspaper with Fisk’s imprisonment or something?” Mark was really surprised by Morgan’s smart and thoughtful remark. Was there a connection between these two things?

“We will have to investigate…”

“Let’s look on the internet. Maybe some online news has more information about this.” With that settled, they went back to their respective houses to turn on their computers and look for valuable information on this matter. Mark got himself a bottle of water and the remote control to have the television on the background.

Many of the local and national newspapers didn’t shade any new light and the official website of the hospital didn’t have a list of all their staff. Mark rubbed his temple realizing that he is making a mistake. He was assuming that the woman worked in the hospital. Maybe she was a patient at the time of the murder or even, in the unlikely scenario, she faked her own death and now is living in Hawaii.

“… Does my water have alcohol?” He wondered in a jokingly demeanor. Time passed and Mark was stressed over the lack of progress as the night fell to Earth. Laptop on the table and owner on the sofa, he kept on thinking of other lines of investigation he could follow but to no avail. Mark got up and looked through the window of his living room. The life of this city was overwhelming sometimes. You could see a lot of people during day time and then find out that they also traverse through the streets at night with even more energy than on the mornings. The human beings were fascinating and intriguing creatures indeed.

He starts tidying the mess he made on the room while searching information thinking about how he got into this job. Part of him always wondered about how humans really work in a psychological way and biology always succeeded in removing the charm or poetry behind human emotions. He always considered himself somewhat weird which was also one of the reasons he got into that career.

“Helping people in need.” That was his motto when he was learning. His aim was to ensure people had the support they needed to continue on growing up and overcoming their problems and fears. A noble cause people might say, but there is nothing noble if it’s so deep in your mind that you don’t even reason why you want to do that. It’s more natural than noble. In one seminar he assisted, the speaker was Sarah Porter talking about how workers could improve their lifestyles and performance at work by ensuring that their problems are shared with a person of value in the business. The logic behind this is that the workplace is a physical location in which you are not supposed to do anything less than work and as such, there is no space for personal conflicts or matters so if the individual lacks a way to release steam and unwind, it will affect negatively in their work, which is why it’s important to have a caring yet professional psychologist to help these people to get themselves up and be efficient.

From a pragmatic perspective, this meant a lot for the businesses in general, but for Mark it was more of the ‘natural’ way. So after the seminar finished, he dared approach Sarah and ask her about her research and work which she found amusing and promising. After exchanging emails about ideas and hypothesis, she offered him the chance of his life after finishing college.

Which ended up in Rand Enterprises and since then she has been his mentor and master. Caring yet professional. That was she said in the seminar and that is what she embodies. If she were here, Sarah would give him the hint he needed to reveal the truth about all this.

“Argh, I hate feeling powerless.” He confessed to himself as he finished with the broom. Taking a look at the hour on his phone, he remembered that he promised Chris that he would visit him and since he was not making progress, it was the best excuse or moment to do it. He changed to a darker attire, with a dark brown jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. With everything ready, he headed to the subway station and arrived at Devil’s Disruption. The bar that night was really packed and Mark had a hard time reaching the counter and then finding an empty space to occupy it. 

There were a lot and different people inside now enjoying their drinks and company with hundreds and hundreds of different topics and even more opinions. It was overwhelming but also refreshing to see this life. Turning around to the counter he saw Chris standing really near him on the other side drying some glasses. He lifted his head enough to see that the seat was occupied and they didn’t have any drink served.

“What can I get you?” Chris said distracted by the ordeal of surviving a night full of work. Mark couldn’t resist making a dirty remark.

“A hot and muscular body please.” Chris raises his head with the most awkward look on his face which gives Mark a hard time containing his laughter.

“Mark! You came!” He shouted to make himself heard by Mark. That’s one of the problems you have with a lot of people in your establishment, that it’s very noisy.

“Yeah! I had to disconnect for a bit and remembered that you were here so… two birds with one stone?” Chris smiled as he grabbed a couple of bottles and started mixing.

“Busy work huh? I thought you would come here to unwind with your friends.” Chris continued on making the mix while signaling one of the waiters to come there.

“You wouldn’t know. Morgan and Jen couldn’t afford to come tonight.” Mark expressed with a sad tone, looking at the counter. He often feels a bit down when he has nothing to do or he is alone. Which is why he tries to be busy all the time. Thinking about it, he didn’t know what Jennifer was doing since she didn’t say anything via messages or anything and about Morgan. He knew so why bother?

“Then it’s just us… and of course the rest of the clients.” Mark nodded disappointed. Of course he didn’t want Chris not having clients but he clearly didn’t like crowds when he was with someone he liked… He already had his share of humiliation. After leaving the counter to help the waiter deliver some drinks he came back with Mark.

“So how is life going? Beating bad guys on the streets?” Chris joked with him.

“Ha ha. Who do you think I am? The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?” Both of them chuckled as the bartender was preparing some more cocktails.

“I would pay to see you in red tights.” He continued joking while Mark was picturing himself with those. He didn’t like it at all.

“I would have to pay for everyone’s therapist after the horrible image.” Mark stated clearly disagreeing with Chris’ preference. “On the other hand, seeing you in those would be a more pleasant view.” Chris laughed but Mark knew he hit on an awkward spot as he looked a bit embarrassed.

“Are you saying that I could be Daredevil?”

“I said you would fill them better. I think you lack what it takes to be a hero.” Mark replied in a funny way. Chris showed his disappointment by serving him a glass of water.

“Thanks!” He said happily only to annoy the bartender. Chris spent some minutes serving and preparing drinks, time Mark spent by wondering about one of his most polemic issues. The good and carefree time he was spending with Chris… how his heart pounds, or at least he feels it pounding, and the stupid smile he makes just by standing in front of him. Was he making a mistake? He didn’t want to repeat his past failures with Chris but… it doesn’t have to end it like those… right?

“You seem worried.” Chris suddenly appeared at the other side of the counter. Was he a magician?!

“I… was wondering if Daredevil was handsome.” He lied but, at the moment of mentioning it, he actually gave it some thought.

“I think he is, and from what people say, you are stunned by his mere presence.” Mark could have sworn that Chris had a crush with the superhero. Although he wasn’t nobody to judge since he kind of agreed with him.

“Maybe he hides behind a mask because he is ugly.” Mark kept on joking having terrible mental images in which the real identity of Daredevil is hearing their whole conversation and proceeds to beat the hell out of him.

“Have you seen any superhero that is ugly?” Chris made a good point. That’s kind of discrimination towards ugly people.

“Touché.” He accepted Chris’ argument. That means that if he ends up with nobody, he can always try to hit on the God of Thunder or someone else.

They continued talking from time to time as Chris’ work allowed him until it was almost closing time. The waiter started cleaning up the tables as Chris was washing dishes and glasses. And in the middle was Mark who was just enjoying a cool and fresh glass of plain water. Mark felt awkward because Chris didn’t give him any hint on when he is supposed to leave the establishment. Even since the clients left, Chris was feeling a bit anxious and nervous. He hides it well but not enough for Mark’s superpowers. Mark was troubled due to not having a clue why was he feeling like that until Chris approached him.

“I’ve… been meaning to ask you something.” Mark’s heart pounded faster. Why the hell is it pounded faster?! Chris is surely asking him to pay the bill.

“Was this a date?” Mark froze in place. That was totally unexpected and caught him completely off guard which translated in physical symptoms such as general body shaking and sweat.

“I… I don’t know? Do… you think it is?” Mark threw the ball on his court not wanting to answer the question.

“We had a great time. It would be a weird date but… “He made a pause in which he looked at the floor and then switched to Mark’s eyes. “I want to know you better.” He widened his eyes like never before. Did he really just say that without any kind of warning?! His hormones started running through the bloodstream resulting in an incapability to think straight, which is funny because he isn’t.

“I-I want to know you better too.” He stammered all that sentence which provoked a contained chuckle by the bartender.

“Tomorrow I don’t have work. Will you want to go out for lunch or something?” Mark didn’t expect a date… ANOTHER date so soon and the thought of going somewhere with him at the moment was very tempting. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he remembered his important quest to save the mysterious woman from certain doom.

“I don’t think I can. I have some… unfinished things to, you know, finish.” He answered not believing his own words. It would be easier to tell the truth but he wouldn’t believe it and then he would have a real problem if the organization finds out. That was not a risk he was willing to make.

“Ok, here is my number so we can hang out or something” Chris hands him a handkerchief with his number on it. Mark grabs it and keeps it on his pocket.

“T-thanks.” Chris leaves the bar and approaches Mark and, for a moment, he hesitated in front of him until he gives him a hug. Surprised yet happy, Mark answered with the same move and they embraced each other with something called potential love. For Mark this was a new thing. Hugging a man whom he has a crush so he took every piece of consciousness he could achieve to really feel this. The muscular arms that wrap his body are warm, strong and comfy. Chris’ hug is tight but gentle and his smell of alcohol due to his job and a bit of sweat is surprisingly pleasant. The silk of his t-shirt feels soft to the touch and he can feel every single fiber of his muscles which turns him on in every way possible. He didn’t want to let go but everything has a beginning and an end. They separated with a blushing expression on Mark’s face and a radiant smile on Chris’.

“Good night Mark.” Both looked at each other right in the eyes and sensed a burning passion in each other.

“Good night Chris.” Mark turns around still in his bubble, leaving the bar with a stupid smile drawn on his face. As he reaches the subway and gets back home, the only thing that he could think of is for the sensation to never end.

 

In a lab somewhere, two people were discussing about a polemic topic.  
“This was a total failure Steven! We lost about ten subjects on your tests! Your idea turned out to be a complete shit.” The man in a suit stated in a mood far from happy. The other man in a white coat shook his hand in disagreement.

“Mr. Johnson. You have to agree that the remaining subjects made splendid in their tasks. One of them even managed to defeat the punishment team and get back in the game!” The young man replied in excitement in his voice, flipping his brown hair.

“You’re compromising the organization with your ‘game’. Even if Alexandra gave you an opportunity, don’t think that you’re indispensable.” Mr. Johnson warned Steven with a very angry tone and an accusative finger pointing at him. The scientist went to one of the tables with some charts, chemicals and test tubes. He picked up some of the papers and handed them to the suited man.

“Thanks to our test subjects we were able to recover precious information for the Hand unnoticed. The Chaste is oblivious that rescuing the subjects were part of our plan. Who would think that the kidnapped work for the kidnappers?” Johnson could not prevent a smile after hearing that sentence. He really loved playing with other people and even if it wasn’t entirely his doing, he took satisfaction of that fact. Thanks to that trick, their enemies were too focused on them, leaving the door wide open for the subjects to finish their assignment.

“So are they in phase 2?”

“I’ve already gave them the information for their next assignment. This time we will reveal what’s behind the veil and, as I stated before, we will kill several birds with one stone…” Johnson was a bit skeptical but even though he complained about Steven’s methods, he could not deny that everything went according to his plan, without caring about the lost subjects of course. Time will tell if everything goes well or not…


	5. Psycho and Surgeon

“Auch.” Mark said after his usual thing. After eating breakfast and leaving to work he received a phone call.

“Good morning Morgan.” He greeted his friend with a joyful voice.

“Did you find anything about you-know-what?” Mark felt bad because of his fail attempt at gathering information.

“Not a single thing. What about you?”

“Nothing on my side and I’m stuck at work until evening.” Morgan stated in a discouraged tone. Even though the life of that woman is at stake, he was excited to do something meaningful. His personal quest to bring hope to everyone using his fireworks is temporarily on standby due to the need to check his inventions reliability and safety before they can actually use them.

“Any ideas then?” Mark asks as he was entering the subway.

“Maybe you can investigate the hospital. She could be part of the staff.” Morgan made a valid point. Even if that was assuming a bit too much, it was a good first step in their search.

“I will check it after work. I will call you if I find something.” Morgan bid him good luck and good bye. For the rest of the day he only had three things to think about. One of them was the way he is going to get the information required to find the woman and save her, opposed to what the paper told him to do which was to kill her. The second thing revolves making out his feelings about Chris. If it wasn’t for his self-control and morality, he would have grabbed Chris and dragged him to the bed. Oh no. Now he had a fourth thing to worry about. Thank god for the desk for hiding his lower body.

The third real thing to take care about is about his job. He sometimes thinks about what would happen if his so called powers were revealed. Mark could see Ward Meachum firing him for being a freak. There would be no place for someone like him.

“Time is up. The next day I would like to cover up your defense mechanisms towards women and come up with the first day of actual therapy.” Sarah gets up and accompanies the client to the door. A formal handshake and words of courtesy later their job ended.

“You seem absent Williams. Something on your mind?” Sarah asks as she walks to her desk and starts organizing the documents regarding her latest clients.

“A lot of things but it won’t affect my work Ms. Porter.” Mark replied praying that she doesn’t fire him.

“I can lend an ear if you want.” She offered with interest on his personal dilemmas. He wasn’t keen on sharing how is he dealing with people wanting to kill him and, of course, he won’t tell her about his love problems.

“I appreciate it but you don’t need to worry.” He tried to sound fine and carefree. Sarah narrowed her eyes but decided to let it go. She had been on this job for a long time and knows when to enquire and when to wait patiently. Sarah packed her things and opened the door, waiting for Mark.

“Have a good day Williams.”

“Same Ms. Porter.” They both left their offices and headed to the elevator after saying goodbye to Clarissa. Sarah pushed the 13th floor button which made Mark question her about what’s on that floor.

“It’s only an office floor. I have to deliver some documents and tell them how is the staff faring, mental and psychologically speaking of course.” Mark could sympathize with her. That burocratic crap seems endless and tedious. They remained in silence until they reached the designated floor and they parted ways.

Back in the outside world, Mark looks in his phone how to get to the Metro General Hospital using the subway and after half an hour of riding the metro, he arrived at the hospital. He was overwhelmed by the large crowds composed mainly by patients and medical staff.

Mark had to hug the wall from time to time to avoid getting squeezed by the rushing doctors, nurses and patients and eventually managed to reach the nurse appointed to be a receptionist so he started by talking to her.

“Excuse me.” Mark got her attention and decided to be plain and direct so he grabbed the photo of the woman and showed it to her.

“Do you know this woman? I think she is a nurse here.” The receptionist looked at it but she shook her head.

“I’m sorry mister, I’m fairly new and still getting my bearings. I don’t know everyone in the staff yet.” She excused herself which made Mark quickly tried to put her on ease.

“Don’t worry! Could you please tell me of someone who might know? It’s a bit important.” The receptionist nodded, picking up the phone and dialing numbers.

“Of course. What business do you have with this person?” Oh no. Now what should he say?

“I am… working on a research regarding the differences in stress responses in a specific array of jobs and how these people develop mechanisms to cope up with them.” Mark was truly impressed by how he quickly made up that lie using his knowledge on psychology and researches he actually read. The receptionist seemed to buy it and called someone over the phone. A few minutes later a tall and a bit overweight woman called Shirley Benson, discovered thanks to the ID card in her shirt.

“How can I help you mister…?” She asked with interest and suspicion. Mark wasn’t smart enough to think of a fake name so he proceeded to use his own because… why not?

“Williams, but you can call me Mark.” He went to shake her hand but Shirley didn’t seem friendly enough to accept a handshake so quickly so he pulled back his arm and started explaining. “Do you know who this woman is by any chance?” He showed her the photo and, for a brief moment, the administrator didn’t move a facial muscle but Mark was completely sure that she recognized her thanks to his senses.

“No, sorry but I can’t help you.” Shirley turned around to get back to her office when she froze in place due to Mark’s next question.

“What happened the day of the murder? Was she involved?” At first he found himself a bit scared because she reacted that way but a cocky smile was drawn on his face after her words were spoken.

“Follow me.” Mark waved at the nurse receptionist who was left intrigued by the whole scene. Both of them walked through a bunch of corridors with people going everywhere until they reached the administrator’s office. Windowed walls, photos of family on the desk and some personal stuff on a board. Messy desk filled with unfinished work and three chairs. Two for visitors and one for the administrator herself. She invited Mark to sit down and after both of them were on their respective seats, the interrogation began.

“What business do you have with this hospital? Are you a journalist or something?” The tone she used made Mark feel a bit intimidated.

“As I told the receptionist I’m a psychologist but my job is not important.” Shirley was starting to complain but Mark quickly raised his voice to interrupt her. He had the impression that he should not let her question him unless he allowed her or else she would have the upper hand in this conversation. He needed to get as much information as he could for that woman’s sake.

“The important thing. Is this woman connected to the murder? Is she a victim or a perpetrator?” Mark asked feeling like he was an actual inspector working on a case.

“For your information Claire is unable to kill somebody! She is the victim here and if it wasn’t for Louisa’s sacrifice she would be dead today!” She confessed in anger and indignation. Mark widened his eyes in surprise by the sudden outburst but he was happy inside because she just showed him that Shirley knew everything he needed to save this Claire woman.

“So she is a nurse! What can you tell me about her?” He really needed more in order to try and get her to safety but a name was a really good start.

“Why are you interested in her? Are you trying to finish the job? Because I’m calling the police!” Mark was terribly offended by such an accusation. Even though he was tasked to do so, he would never kill another human being!

“She is in danger Ms. Benson! I’m just here to make sure she is safe!” Mark stated quite annoyed which was ignored by the administrator who was already picking up the phone and dialing the number when, out of the blue, Mark pulled the phone wire until it broke leaving Shirley with it on her ear.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” She shouted as she stood up which was answered by Mark in the same manner.

“Listen to me before making stupid decisions and tell me what you know about the incident!” Mark’s voice overshadowed Shirley’s who, for once in her life, felt really intimidated. She stood there in silence for a few seconds considering her options and decided to give him what he wanted so she sat down and started explaining.

“A few months ago there was a group of children who got in here for treatment illegally thanks to Claire. I questioned and threatened with firing her but she could not leave those kids on the verge of dying. Half an hour later everything went to hell. They appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped those children and… Louisa… got murdered saving Claire. It was horrible but we couldn’t do more than saying that a mugger stabbed her in order to keep this place up and running.” Shirley explained the story with a mix of dismay and fear which passed to Mark who was shocked by what she was explaining. It sounded pretty surreal and, if he didn’t experience unbelievable things beforehand, he wouldn’t have trusted her.

“Who were the kids?” Shirley didn’t know about anything on that matter since she wasn’t there personally and wanted to stay away from that nightmare which is why Mark decided to enquire further on Claire.

“She left the hospital after our ‘little disagreement’. Now she lives with her mother in Harlem.” Yes! This was actually going better than expected!

“Do you have an address?” Mark was excited due to the amount of progress he was making until Shirley spoke up.

“I don’t trust you and do not even think that I’m not going to call the police.” She warned Mark hinting that he should bounce fast.

“Yeah… thanks for everything Ms. Belson.” Mark got up and left the office before giving her the chance to charge him with the phone bill. He turned the corner and a few steps later he had a crazy idea. Mark took a look from behind the corner and saw Shirley on her office with an angry face looking at the broken phone only to pick up her own mobile phone afterwards.

Mark quickly grabs his own and uses the camera to zoom on her hands and record it. Luckily for him she turned around and could actually look at her screen. She took her time to look for the name on her agenda and after touching on the phone icon the number was briefly displayed before putting it on her ear.

Mark hides behind the corner to take a look at the video and stops it on that moment with the number. He smiled full of cockiness and quickly left the hospital to call Morgan on the phone. Unfortunately he didn’t answer but he got a message from him saying that his boss is near and couldn’t talk at the moment. In that situation Mark sat on a nearby bench and started to text him everything so far.

Finishing with the messaging, he focused his attention on the map app to know how to get to Harlem. He had plenty of time as he took the subway and sat on one of the many seats inside. Mark copied down the number from the recording and thought of waiting until he reached Harlem to phone her. That plan didn’t cover the boredom during the journey so he decided to use the remaining time in texting Chris. Shaking hands and nervous thinking managed to type a desirable first message.

[Hey Chris! Mark here. How are you doing?] Mark left the phone on his hand, watching the walls pass on the other side of the window until the mobile phone vibrated.

[Mark! I’m getting some ingredients and stuff for the bar. What about you? ] He unconsciously smiled after reading it.

[Doing some errands at the moment. A bit bored in the subway.]

[What errands? Need help?] Mark chuckled like a teenager talking about his crush on high school.

[No worries, it’s not a big deal.] He inserted a smile face as he was curling up on his seat. He found himself in a better mood even though they only exchanged pleasantries. He tried to type something but his mind was not working properly. He found himself erasing the message because it didn't make sense to him. In reality he only needed Chris to keep talking to him. He didn't care about what, but he wanted to say anything to Mark. A few minutes later he sighed and decided to be a rational man and bid him good bye for now. The fact that his station was there had nothing to do with it in one slightly bit.

[Gotta go. Talk to you later!]

[Take care!] Chris inserted a kissing emoji which made him blush as he was leaving the subway to discover that part of the town called Harlem. It was quite shocking how there was only one white person for every twenty or thirty black people. The architecture of the buildings was a testimony of how the different districts of this city develop independently of the others. Traversing through the streets, Mark decided to enjoy a bit of the scenery displaying to him for a while before mustering the courage to call someone in danger on the phone. Leaning on the wall of an establishment, he dialed the number and after a few tones someone answered.

“Hello?” A woman voice could be heard at the other side of the speaker.

“Excuse me, is this Claire?” Mark thought a bit too late that he should have started by introducing himself.

“Who is this?” Just as he thought.

“I’m Mark Williams, I’m contacting you because…“ He actually forgot to think of a way or excuse to warn her of the danger she was in. “Because I have information saying that you’re in danger.” He expressed his lack of tact with a facial expression, judging himself for that blunt statement.

“So you’re the psychologist…” Shirley did warn her then which didn’t put him on a good side. “I don’t know how you got this number but-“

“I know it sounds crazy but there is an organization that wants you dead Ms. Claire!” A bystander passing by forced him to fake a laugh praying that he didn’t call the police or anything along those lines.

“… What is the name of this organization?” Mark gulped. It would seem that he had the best luck ever… or she is mocking him.

“The Hand.” After that name was spoken, several seconds passed before another sound came from the speaker of the phone.

“Where do you want us to meet?” Mark sighed in relief. This was the last sprint before meeting her although Mark didn’t know if he was excited to finally be able to warn her or to actually make it this far.

“I’m on Harlem but… it’s my first time here so I don’t really know…” He confessed.

“Ok, I will send you the location in a minute. I’ll be waiting.” She hung up with that mysterious and enigmatic way. His phone buzzed and the message from Claire popped up with the promised place. Mark walked his way thanks to the neverending knowledge of his mobile phone until he reached his destination. It appeared to be a small restaurant with wooden furniture and a stand on the front door for reservations and to ensure the order of a waiting line. Currently there was nobody occupying the stand so he could enter without difficulties. It was not lunch time yet but there were way few people eating inside. Taking a look around the restaurant rewarded him with no signs of Claire so he approached the counter where the owner of the establishment was cleaning it.

“Excuse me miss.” Mark got her attention even before saying that but his parents raised him to be a polite man.

“Yes? How can I help you?” The kind woman asked. He smiled just for the good vibes he was getting from that person.

“I’m meeting someone here in this restaurant. Her name is Claire but I don’t know if she-“

“Hello stranger.” Mark turned around when Claire’s voice came from behind. A quick look was enough to verify that she is the woman in the photo and, overall a beautiful woman with dark and long hair in a ponytail, a gray sweater and denim trousers. A simple outfit but Mark is a fan of simple.

“H-Hello Ms…?” He was a bit shocked for the sudden introduction and he genuinely didn’t know her last name.

“Temple. So you are Mark.” He nodded. It seemed that Claire was surprised about him and far from being the actual meeting… did she expect someone else?

“Let’s have a seat. Mom, do you mind if we get an interior table?” The owner nodded with a smile, pointing out one of the tables far from the windows. Mark expressed his gratitude, hiding his surprise about the parenthood between the two of them, and heading with her daughter to the designated table. After sitting down Mark looked at Claire’s eyes. Common sense would dictate that if somebody warns you that you are in danger, you should be nervous or at least have a sense of unrest but she was calm and collected.

“I know it's unbelievable bu-“

“I believe you Mark. But please keep it down.” Mark covered his mouth with his hand like a child would do and nodded. Claire was having second thoughts about this whole situation.

“Would you mind telling me what this is about?” He interlaced his hands with doubt on where to start, what to omit or if to speak the whole truth.

“It’s a long story but… I came across some evidence that points towards your possible murder.” Claire listened as he picked up something from his pockets. A photograph, a newspaper and a note. The first thing on which she laid her eyes on was the newspaper. Her pained expression and sadness was a testimony on how much did she cared about Louisa. Mark didn’t push her in looking the photo and the note because he knew she needed time to process the trauma he kindly reminded her about. A few minutes passed before she put the newspaper aside and moved on to the next things. The photo stroke her as surprising and when she read the note, more than fear, it was a feeling of defiance.

“So someone of the Hand wants me dead…” Mark was not sure about revealing that mystery but in the end he thought she deserved to know.

“Actually that assignment is for me to complete…” She raised her head to face Mark with strong emotions towards him.

“Excuse me?” She was not really amused and he could swear that he knew why.

“I’m not going to kill you, but that doesn’t mean I’m the only one with this task. And if I could find you, they can do it easily.” Claire looked elsewhere lost in thought. Mark was right about it and she didn’t sense any danger from him. He is more like a harmless person more than a murderer which raises another question.

“Care to explain about you working with the Hand?” He gulped as she questioned him about it. Mark took a moment to actually tell her the story.

“I’m not working with them. They are forcing me to do these… They almost killed my best friend in front of my eyes…” He stated biting his lips with guilt. Claire widened her eyes at such revelation.

“I-I’m sorry…” Mark sighed rubbing his forehead as Claire apologizes. It was too recent for him not to feel anxious and terrible when the topic comes up.

“No… no need for apologizes. You didn’t know.” Mark grabbed his arm squeezing it in a vain attempt to put aside those thoughts.

“Thanks for telling me Mark. It seems I will have to pack my things again.” She sighed tired, trying to remember where she put the suitcases. Mark, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes in suspicion by that final remark.

“Again?” He asked really piqued. She nodded and started explaining.

“The first time I temporarily moved was when Fisk’s henchmen kidnapped me and the second one was when… Louisa died.” Now Mark felt bad about asking her. That aside, it would seem that Claire had a lot more experience than him in dealing with problems of that category.

“My house is available if you want.” That sounded way different than when he thought it on his head. Maybe a bit too blunt for his taste.

“Oh really? It would save me some trouble looking for a flat.” Mark didn’t believe how that happened but he was not going to question how easily it was. His main thought about the suggestion was to protect her and if she moved in it would prove quite easy to do that.

“I have to pack up my stuff. Do you mind coming with me?” Mark smiled and nodded agreeing with that.

“I will protect you. Don’t worry!” He said excited only to be tuned down by Claire.

“I just need you to be a couple more arms to grab suitcases. And just so you know, I’m capable of defending myself.” That was reassuring for Mark since he was not the skilled fighter he was supposed to be in order to survive this death game.

“Shall we get going?”

“Sure!”

 

At the corridors of the Prosecutor’s Office, a determined Jennifer was walking with confidence towards her office and, for her surprise, she found Inspector Mendez sleepy, waiting in front of the door.

“Carlos?” The inspector jumped, finally waking up at the sound of the prosecutor.

“Ms. Sanders! I have news!” Jennifer smiled at that message. Carlos stepped aside so she could open the door and when both went in, something made them stop their movements. Looking at her desk there was a suspicious looking box. Jennifer and Carlos looked at each other perplexed and a quick message delivered by body language cleared out that both of them had no knowledge of this.

They started approaching the desk from both sides until they were just next to it. Jennifer, without touching the box, used her ear in order to try to hear something from inside but no sound came out from it.

“Is there a possibility that the delive-“

“Not even once.” Jennifer stated very seriously. Their offices could only be accessed by a one of a kind key that each prosecutor owned and only worked on their own offices. Of course there was a Master Key in possession of the Head Prosecutor but it was really well guarded and it would be nearly impossible to steal it.

“May I open it?” Carlos offered and she nodded not very sure about it, warning him to be careful. With a knife that he grabbed from his pocket, the Inspector cut the lid open and carefully opened it. Nothing happened. Both of them took a quick peek of the interior and found a bunch of photos. Seemingly inoffensive they decided to take the contents and scatter them through the remaining of the desk.

Jennifer was the main character of all the photos in all kind of situations such as buying groceries, hanging out with co-workers, having fun with Morgan and Mark and even investigating crime scenes. Among the pictures there was a single note which, at closer inspection revealed to have a word as message: Cease.

“Is it a threat?” Carlos spoke receiving a silent treatment from the prosecutor. She was trying to remember some of the events the photos captured to no avail. She moves a lot and lives a lot.

“They have followed you… but for how long?” The inspector wondered, scared about the prosecutor’s well-being. Jennifer kept on searching through all the photos like she was looking for something in particular and, much to Carlos’ surprise, she smirked after being unable to find it.

“They don’t seem to be so professionals after all.” She stated with a wry smile which provoked Carlos to be uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?” The prosecutor sat on her chair and took a closer look to the ‘Cease’ note. It was made with newspapers letters alongside magazines’. It was highly improbable to find a clue on the note and the photos but she will ask the forensic team to examine them nonetheless.

“It means that we’re getting closer Inspector. What news did you have for me?” Carlos quickly grabbed a folder he was keeping on his bag and handed it over.

“This is from the laundry establishment next to Leland’s building.” Jennifer opened the folder, showing some photos of the interior of the laundry building. The security camera was disposed in order to watch over the washing machines and the window wall next to them. The first couple of photos didn’t show anything in particular but a couple of them captured a man in robes passing by the window. None of them managed to reveal his face but he was hugging the wall and then disappeared.

“Have you found anything about this man?” She asked with a bit of adrenaline pumping through her veins. This brings them one step closer to the truth of this giant puzzle.

“The recording reveals that this man jumped to the wall and then he doesn’t fall to the ground.” Carlos was not annoyed at the fact that Jennifer was right with her crazy hypothesis but he still could not believe she nailed it.

“He was wearing gloves so we won’t get any fingerprints from the wall but talk to the neighbors. Someone must have seen something for sure.” She suggested as she was putting the photos back inside the box with such calmness that the Inspector could only protest.

“But what about your safety? They have been behind you and have threaten you with those!” Carlos exclaimed as he pointed out at the box with the photos.

“That reminds me. I have to check the security cameras of this building.” Jennifer got up from the chair and looked through the window. Carlos could still not believe her carelessness and carefree attitude.

“Jennifer, you are in danger!” The prosecutor turned around with a serious and scary expression on her face.

“And what do you suggest? That I hide while those people get away with their crimes? Never.” She states shaking her finger. Carlos judged her by her decision and decided something that Jennifer was against.

“Well then, until we put those criminals behind bars, I will be your personal bodyguard.” Jennifer shouted a ‘what?!’ making him add an ending to that sentence. “And it’s not negotiable.” The prosecutor could not believe what she just heard. She was not going to have a bodyguard.

“You wouldn’t come to a female’s bathroom right??!!” Jennifer was out of real and important situations in which having a bodyguard was absurd.

“I would stay by the door, obviously.” Carlos wittily replied using common sense. Jennifer cleared he throat fearing the answer to her next question.

“And are you planning to protect me in my own house too?”

“Indeed. If those people can break into people’s houses and this office so easily then the most effective way to keep you out of harm’s way is to be with you inside.” Jennifer raised an eyebrow for two things. The fact that a policeman is going to stay at her house, presumably for free, and that his last sentence sounded like a sexual innuendo.

“If this situation lasts more than one month, I will make you pay the rent.” She remarked in a serious yet subtle fun joke tone.

“Deal.” They shook hands and went to the door.

“By the way, I intend to go to a charity event this evening. You will be my partner.” She decided without taking his opinion into consideration.

“I wouldn’t have thought you liked attending those kind of events.”

“I know, but I aim to get some more intel about this case.” Jennifer shared with the Inspector as she opened the door for him.

“Do you have a lead?” He enquired with interest leaving the office.

“We’ll find out. Just follow my lead.”

 

Claire and Mark were on the stairs of her building reaching out to her apartment.

“So what do you need? Clothes, toothbrush..?” He asked to break the silence.

“Yes, and also a prepaid phone. It’s very important that I get it.” Mark, piqued by curiosity, asked her about this important phone.

“Well, after some… problems with the Hand, two friends of mine went outside the country to track them down. Before leaving they gave me the phone if an emergency happened.” Claire explained finally arriving at the door.

“They’re very prudent indeed. That should come in handy… I guess?” She was one second far from unlocking the door when she was stopped by Mark’s hand.

“What happens?”

“There is somebody inside your house.” He made a pause to look at Claire. “Any roommate?” She shook her head which resulted in him gulping. That meant trouble.

“But how do you know?” She whispered. “Can you sense them too?” That took Mark by surprise. Was she able to feel people too?

“Yes… you?”

“No, but a friend of mine can.” When she finished the sentence, the door slightly opened which creeped them a lot.

“This is the plan. I distract them and you get everything. We make our escape and laugh at them when we’re safe.” Claire nods in agreement to everything he said. Mark slowly opens the door and, after signaling her with the hand to advance, he rushes to the origin of the calmness. Reaching the dining room he finds a middle age man sitting on the couch. He has a full beard, a scar crossing his left eye vertically and, from the look of it, he doesn’t seem to be the friendly kind of person.

“I didn’t expect to find another subject so early.” Mark frowns at his statement. That can only mean that he is indeed with the Hand.

“You know that breaking into other people’s apartments is illegal right?” The man gets up showing that he is a taller person than him.

“I do what they command which is why Ms. Temple is not going to leave this place alive.” Claire, who was on her bedroom looking for the phone, froze in place when she heard that remark.

“If the Hand wants her…” He adopted an attack stance. “You will have to go over me.” The man laughed noisily. Mark was unaffected by that, he was merely giving Claire time to get everything.

“You made the wrong choice. Before you die I feel compelled to tell you the name of your murderer.” He made a pause in which he creaked his knuckles.

“Jack.” At that moment Claire appeared behind Mark and his eyes sparkled with the sight of opportunity. Before Jack started moving towards him, Mark pulled out a small ball from one of his pockets.

“Blazing Star!” He throws the ball after pushing a button at Jack, taking the chance to drag Claire away from the apartment a leave. Jack grabbed the ball with his hands and before he could do anything with it, a burst of shining light came out of it, inflicting pain to the man’s eyes rendering him blind.

Both nurse and psychologist were running down the stairs, gasping and breathing loudly as they reached the streets before continuing their escape.

“This way! To my car!” They entered Claire’s car as fast as they could and drove away from that place. A few minutes passed before they could talk without feeling in danger.

“Oh my god… That was creepy as hell!” Claire comments to his copilot as she drives. Mark, surprisingly calm and collected, was lost in thought. There was something weird with that Jack guys. He was too calm for the whole attempted murder and escaping from him was way too easy to be real… Maybe he was overthinking things?

“Mark?” He came back to Earth and enquired Claire about what she wanted.

“What did you throw him?” She asked stopping the car on a red light. Mark pulled another ball and showed it to her.

“It’s a firework. I have a friend that makes them and he uses me as a tester sometimes.”

“Testing them on criminals?” Mark chuckled at the irony of using fireworks to fight crime.

“I don’t think he will complain, after all I saved his life with one of those.” At first the sentence was spoken in a carefree tone but then it was replaced with a subtle, yet noticeable moody demeanor. 

“So Claire, what do you know about the Hand?” There was still time to kill before they reached Mark’s house so getting some information was never bad.

“They are an organization who has ties with practically everything in the city. We don’t know what they’re after but Danny and Colleen, the friends I told you about, are tracking them all over the globe.” That sounded really important. Also it seems that she has close ties with those two.

“And how did you get involved in all this mess? And please don’t say it was my fault.” Claire chuckled at the final remark.

“Believe it or not, it had to do with Daredevil.” Mark gasped.

“No… way…” Claire nodded and laughed when he displayed a fan boy facet of his personality.

“Yes. It’s a very long story and we don’t have a lot of time.” She states looking through the car window, pointing at one of the buildings and asking Mark if that was his. After having trouble looking for a free parking lot, they entered his apartment.

“Make yourself at home.” He introduced her to his flat. Claire looked a bit surprised about the size since it was bigger than hers. ”Thank you. I wouldn’t mind staying here if it were me.” Mark blinked a couple of times before Claire felt compelled to explain herself.

“I mean that your house is quiet spacious and welcoming, not that I…” The psychologist tilted his head, lost about the whole situation.

“Nevermind. I think it’s time to call my friends.” She said shaking the phone and heading to the kitchen. Mark nodded and decided to call Morgan to update him with what happened.

“Mark! I was going to call you. Did you find that woman?” Mark confirmed it.

“Claire is at my apartment right now.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I would think that she is in your bed.” Mark rolled his eyes as his friend was laughing at the other end of the phone.

“Ha, ha. Make yourself useful and come here so we can discuss our next move.”

“On my way pal. See you!” After bidding him a safe travel, he hung up and sat on his sofa deep in thought leaving Claire space to do what she wanted. Mark started wondering about that guy, Jack. They managed to escape from him and stay safe but he was a subject too… or at least he knows about their existence which means he had the same assignment as he had.

“They don’t answer the phone.” Claire sighed in a tired tone sitting next to Mark.

“At least they will know that you called them. In the meantime I’m lost… I don’t know what we should do next.” Mark confessed developing a little headache as he was leaning forward.

“We will figure something out, don’t wor-“ Claire was trying to cheer him up when she noticed something when he leaned. “Hold on a sec.” Claire said when she revealed the back of Mark’s neck. The psychologist was not sure what face to make when Claire did that. At first she was unsure of what she was seeing but after a light provided by her cell phone, she discovered what was unsettling her. There were several marks of stings on the back of his neck and considering the swollen of the one which looked most recent…

“Serious question. Are you going under the knife?” Mark raised his eyebrow in surprise and quite perplexed by that random question.

“Erm… I was stabbed… once… in the arm.” He plainly answered weirded out by the situation.

“Ok, let me rephrase it. Did you have head or neck surgery?” He shook his head slightly.

“And one final question and I’m beginning to think I know the answer already. How did you get your powers?” That actually was a good question… also a tricky one. He tried to recall an exact point of his life story in which happened but it evaded him hiding between ordinary and boring days. He thinks that it was after his headaches disappeared but he couldn’t think of anything more.

“I’m not really sure actually… I believe it happened so gradually that the origin is kind of lost in my mind. If that makes any sense.” Mark narrated as she finished examining him and decided to step back.

“I’m saying it because I’ve met a friend whose powers came from some experiments in prison.” He found himself astonished by how much she knew about pretty much everything important.

“Now I understand why you said it was a long story.” Mark stated getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to drink?” He opened the fridge and started naming the options. “I surprisingly have wine, beer and… Why the hell is there vodka in here?!” Claire laughed at the unexpected yelling, leaving her with no option but to follow him to the kitchen.

“You have a drunk ghost?” She joked as she grabbed the bottle of wine.

“I blame Morgan. Always blame him if something weird happens.” She chuckled after opening one of the cabinets looking for glasses as Mark grabbed a bottle of water for himself.

“You’re the first person I know who doesn’t like a good drink.” Claire states completely perplexed about finding someone with such a dislike towards alcohol.

“And you’ve just discovered why I didn’t make any friends at college.” He smiled with a subtle sadness at the same time Claire was pouring some wine on her glass.

“Someone like you must have made some.” She expressed leaning on the counter next to the fridge.

“Everyone went their own way and who knows what happened to them.”

“And this Morgan?”

“He is a childhood friend who still hasn’t matured. And in his particular case it’s not a bad thing.” Mark explained drinking some water.

“How so?” She asked with curiosity.

“You will see for yourself when he arrives.”

 

“Welcome to my apartment.” Jennifer announced unlocking the door and letting Carlos inside. He discovered her house is quite spacious and only with the essential to survive, translated into little to no decoration at all.  
“Jennifer? Why your apartment feels so… empty?” He wonders while she leaves her bag and goes to her room.

“It’s empty when there isn’t an important case!” She shouted from her room. The inspector had no clue what she meant by that until he stepped on her living room. The whole wall was ‘decorated’ with papers, photographs, strings and arrows. It was a lot to process but the Inspector noticed some facts and names finally figuring out that they were from the case they were investigating.

“Wow…” The inspector wondered if the prosecutor really relaxes and if she is actually a workaholic.

“If you have any ideas regarding the case do share!” Jennifer kept on shouting. She was busy looking at her wardrobe with an annoyed face since there was nothing she liked at first look. She discarded the long, dark dress because of the lack of color even though it’s fancy and looks amazing on her. Carlos, on the other hand, was digesting all the information the prosecutor chaotically organized. From what he could discern, Jennifer had the hypothesis that the mastermind behind the thefts and the break in of Leland’s house is a rival of William Fisk who wanted to study the strategy he used to amass money and power. He agreed to her idea of that person being Japanese with the robed man as proof and also with the backup idea of framing the yakuza, intentionally misleading the investigations. She was really a genius.

“What is your favorite color Carlos?” He put a strange face at the sudden, unrelated question.

“Red. Why?” He asked piqued with curiosity.

“I don’t know which dress to pick for the charity event.” She shared looking at herself in the mirror. Trying a short dark blue dress and immediately discarding it as an option. Carlos didn’t want to enquire more about it and focused on the wall again. There is no doubt why she is regarded as a promising prosecutor who could become head prosecutor one day. For a mind to come up with such ideas, crazy yet perfectly plausible has to be brilliant… or mad.

Minutes passed in silence as both of them were busy on their own matters when Jennifer came out of her bedroom. Carlos stood up to meet her and was astonished and charmed by the prosecutor’s apparel. She is wearing a ruby red dress that reaches the floor with butterflies embed on the dress with yellow strings. Her gold, round earrings and necklace with depictions of stars adorned her face culminating in high black heels.

“You… you look beautiful.” He managed to express making Jennifer put a comically angry face at him.

“Are you saying that without all this I’m ugly?!” She faked being offended. The inspector was lost at words and after a second she contained her laugh unsuccessfully.

“It’s a joke. No need to worry. By the way, what are you going to wear?” She wondered looking at her partner. He made a wry smile and picked up a bag with a suit.

“I always keep it on the trunk of my car. That way I can change faster without going home.” Jennifer could only see the pragmatic view of it and clapped to his foresight.

“So what is the plan?” He asked getting comfortable on her sofa. The prosecutor adjusted her earrings with a wicked smile.

“Well, there will be a certain someone attending the event with important information about this whole mess and I mean to procure it.” She states with a subtle excitement in her tone which the inspector caught as quite surprising.

“And who is this person and why we can’t contact them by ordinary means?” Carlos asked wondering about this mysterious person.

“It’s… someone famours yet humble…” She started explaining in a very enigmatic way. “A person who values justice over anything else. Charming yet mysterios and a master of reading people.” The inspector narrowed his eyes at the same time he raised the eyebrow already suspecting where she was going to.

“But he is an amateur compared to me of course.” He hides his face with the hand regretting taking her seriously. She laughed before speaking again.

“Not really but I don’t think it’s safe to say who it is yet.” She grabbed a black stole in order not to freeze outside.

“What is my role then?”

“Just look for anyone suspicious and for Jeri Hogarth.”

“Why her?”

“I loathe that bitch. Get changed and let’s get going.”

 

“So the plan is to wait?” Claire asked leaning on the wall with an empty glass on her hand. Mark was near the door expecting Morgan to come home soon.

“We don’t have any leads and I know that those bastards will figure out that you are alive so…” He didn’t feel comfortable finishing that sentence which ended up with an obvious… you know.

“What a way to cheer someone up.” She expressed leaving the glass on the table with a hint of tiredness on her voice. Mark felt guilty for being unable to tell her anything to comfort her, biting his lips. But it was true, the only thing they could do was to wait for their enemy to make a move. Mark doesn’t know the real extent of their domain but he was hoping to find a weak point or something to use against them.

“You sure look different from the others.” Claire suddenly said making Mark turn around weirded about the statement.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because… you seem lost. You look like… an ordinary person in a horrible situation.” Even though that was the absolute truth, he was pissed off by that remark.

“Sorry for bein ‘ordinary’ and not one of your superheroes. When your dear friends come back from their holidays you will get them to save the day.” Mark answered sarcastically and with an anger tone. Somehow he was more annoyed than usual and Claire was a bit surprised by the outburst.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it as-“ She was apologizing when she took a closer look at Mark’s face, widening her eyes.

“Your eyes… are…” Mark forgot for a brief moment the situation, heading to a nearby wall mirror. Clearly as the sky, there was no doubt that his eyes were in a bright and shining yellow color. A second later the entrance door opened revealing Morgan with an innocent and excited smile.

“Hello!” He shouted closing the door and finally witnessing what is actually happening. He looked horrified at the sight of yellow eyes since the last time he saw them, he was almost murdered in cold blood.

“Is there a bad guy here?” Claire looked weird at the newcomer and Mark smiled at his friend like nothing happened.

“Hey Morgan!” He said ignoring the question, returning his eyes to his original brown color. Claire remained silent for a brief moment in order to ask the one million dollar question.

“What the hell just happened?” Morgan focused on the lady and smiled at her.

“Hello. I’m Morgan, Mark’s best friend. Nice to meet you!” He approached her and offered her a handshake. She replied in the same fashion thinking that he was a carefree, laidback person.

“And answering to your question, I think it’s triggered by strong emotions. He becomes something like the green thing that destroys buildings but maintaining human form.” Mark was impressed and, at the same time, judging how he gets so bored that he comes up with such theories.

“I’m not judging you because that actually makes sense but…”

“But you are judging me.” Mark nodded with honesty leaving Claire to wonder how those two became friends in the first place.

“I’m able to sense emotions for a few weeks now but the strength… I don’t know.” He was thinking about the possibility of being a mutation of his cells or something until Claire spoke up her mind.

“Have you thought about it coming from an experiment?” Mark unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as Morgan found himself surprised by her suggestion.

“Then those dreams…?” Both looked at the psychologist with curiosity by that enigmatic sentence so he proceeded to explain.

“When I had those terrible headaches I usually dreamt about people in white cotas and… well… they did stuff.” He turned around pained about remembering the horrible nightmares. Claire, on the other hand, was thinking about Luke Cage and how scientist had no moral values.

“Are you saying that they have been experimenting with him inside his dreams?” Claire joined Mark on his task to judge Morgan in silence.

“What I wonder if the Hand is responsible for this too or if there is a third party involved.” Claire shared her worry with them. Somehow this was becoming a big jigsaw puzzle and nobody was sure that some of the pieces belonged to the same puzzle.  
“I believe it was them. They don’t stop calling me Subject 5…” Mark said going to the kitchen in order to get more water.

“And why are they targeting you?” Morgan asked Claire. “Is it because you were involved with Wilson Fisk?” She found herself shocked about that piece of information.

“How do you know that?” Morgan briefly explained how they found the assignment behind a newspaper clipping with Fisk’s arrest. She carefully listened to his story until something switched on in her mind. Without explanation she reached for her phone and called a number.

“What’s wrong?” Mark approached them after hearing Morgan.

“If they are looking for me because of Fisk, it’s only a matter of time they go for the one who put him behind bars.” Mark and Morgan looked at each other without knowledge of such person.

“Damn it. He doesn’t pick up the phone!” Claire expressed with tiredness. There were now two friends who didn’t answer her calls.

“I’m sorry but I have to go to his place and warn him.” Claire grabbed her coat and headed to the door but was intercepted by Mark and Morgan, covering the door to freedom.

“I know that you are worried about him but you are their target right now. It’s way too dangerous to go there.” Mark stated very seriously.

“But Ma-“ She was interrupted by Morgan with a surprising and shocking suggestion.

“And if I go with her?” Mark and Claire looked at him, not believing his words.

“I have a bunch of fireworks ready if something happens. I only need to ignite one of my babies and make a ruckus to scare them. And if that doesn’t work I’m sure it will attract the attention of the police.” Claire was a bit skeptical about his plan but it would allow her to go and warn Matt so she decided to go along with it.

“Also, if you forgot, I said I could defend myself. It’s not my first time dealing with the Hand.” Mark was against the whole idea but from what he knew, Claire had a lot more experience in combat than him. Ironically, the person who would protect her more is herself.

“… Ok, but at the first sign of trouble run away and call me. Immediately.” Morgan smiled like the child he was and Claire nodded. Both of them opened the door being followed by the psychologist who wanted to bid them a safe travel.  
On the street they were approaching Claire’s car when Mark suddenly stopped them when they were about to enter.

“What’s wrong?” Morgan asked.

“I was thinking that… It will probably be better to user your car, Morgan.” Claire asked him the reason behind that thought.

“If your friend is being targeted, they will surely recognize your car. It’s better to ensure the surprise factor as long as you can.” Claire gave him some credit for his careful thinking, ultimately agreeing to his suggestion.

After bidding them good bye, losing them in the distance, he went straight to Claire’s car praying that his bad feeling was not real. He had a sneaking suspicion that something was really wrong with all this. A closer inspection revealed a small object on the floor of the backseats that emitted a constant light.

“A transmitter or some kind of locator device…” He whispered angrily. He knew that getting away from that man was way too easy but he discarded the uneasy sensation. The good news are that Claire and Morgan were safe for now. The bad news is that Jack will come here to finish the job. With that thought lingering in his mind, he went back to his apartment to prepare himself and the house for the battle. He pushed the furniture to the walls and closed the curtains so nobody can see the interior from the outside.  
“I should turn off the lights as well.” He told himself taking his senses into consideration. Knowing where the enemy is without the use of his eyes is a huge advantage he was willing to get and keep for the incoming fight.

Some time passed in which Mark wondered about why he was excited for the battle to come rather than being anxious and scared. He reflected on his fight with the Hand’s henchmen on Hell’s Kitchen. They were three against one and yet he knew he could have defeated them if he put more effort but at the time he was not able to use what he learnt with Bakuto.

“…?” His thoughts vanished when he detected somebody in the vicinity. Someone with strong determination was entering the building and, from where he was going, Mark deduced that they were in the elevator. From inside his apartment he heard the elevator stopping on his floor which was his queue to get in position. The steps ceased at his door and, a few seconds later, his door opened with a loud noise.

The only light coming from the outside corridor revealed a scary silhouette who was marching inside the apartment. They took a few steps before finding themselves covering their face with both hands as a projectile of sorts was reaching it. If it were a bullet they would have died but, fortunately for them, the consequence of the shot was igniting the sleeves of the jacket with a tiny fire.

“Oops! I forgot to say cheese! Mark was hiding behind the wall of his kitchen with the FW launcher on hand. As Jack was revealed by the fire to be the unknown visitor, he extinguished the fire with his gloves. The owner of the house grabbed a frying pan strategically located on the counter of the kitchen and dashed towards his opponent in order to slam his face with it. He didn’t expect that Jack would plainly aimed to punch the frying pan instead of him, resulting in a kitchen tool only useful for… nothing.  
The hole that he made on the pan shocked its owner who retaliated with a knee to the gut and smashing his head with what remained of his weapon. Jack recovered quite quickly from his attack and satisfied his revenge by hitting Mark’s chin with an uppercut, launching the psychologist to the middle of the dining room. He was surprised to have survived that after witnessing what happened to his weapon.

As Jack approached him, Mark managed to get up only to, afterwards, start trying to punch his enemy. Contrary to his initial expectations, he was able to land a few hits on him before he grabbed his arm and punched Mark in the face with no option to defend himself. Mark was getting angrier and angrier due to the impotence to actually inflict him with noticeable pain and for receiving those free hits.  
In an instant he headbutted his opponent with all the might he could muster and, with Jack backing up with his forehead bleeding, Mark hit a roundhouse kick to his face which would make Chuck Norris proud. Jack landed on the floor and before he could get up, the yellow eyed psychologist kicked him in the stomach and stomped his feet on his right hand, cracking and breaking bones resulting in a cry of pain. Mark smiled at the sound of his agony and rejoiced on it, putting more pressure on his hand before talking.

“You got the same assignment huh? Do you know who send those?” The psycho asked in a very disturbing tone. Jack smiled full of cockiness at his question which was rewarded with the breaking of more bones of his hand. Mark is truly enjoying the experience.

“I won’t ask again.”

“I… I don’t know… if you don’t complete it they will go after your loved ones.” Mark narrowed his eyes for a brief moment only to go back to his pleasure smile.

“I don’t care about your loved ones. If you try to kill Claire I will kill you myself.” He didn’t hold back and completely broke his hand. Jack’s face was distorted in pain as he rolled away from Mark, who was slowly walking towards him. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the nearest wall and started to choke him. His expression was absolutely delightful as he felt his life leaving his body.

“P-Please…”

Something in his head screamed to stop. He immediately let go of him and backed up with his hands trembling. What was he doing? He was actively trying to kill someone??! Mark found himself in a state of shock and Jack had the idea of getting the advantage and reduce him. He tackled him to the floor and viciously punched him with the healthy hand. The knuckle was dyed in red as Mark’s nose bled and bled. His mind was all fuzzy and was not able to defend himself.  
Jack stopped and looked at his victim. He should not have spared him.

“Give my regards to Ms. Temple when you meet her in hell.”

The last thing Mark heard was a blunt noise and something falling on the floor before his consciousness faded away…


End file.
